Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's
by ZachMercurious
Summary: Two years have passed since Ichigo ended the Winter War. Since then, he has taken up a normal life of a High School Student with Kuchiki Rukia. Their blossoming relationship is threatened by an old flame-a Shinigami thought dead by Soul Society.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Before I start with the Prologue, I would like to state some things about this Fanfic—not to deter anybody, but just a basic understanding of events. Ichigo defeated Aizen just as he did in the manga; however, he did not lose his Shinigami powers in the process. I will build on their (Ichigo and Rukia's) romance, but it is to be understood that Rukia kept her assignment in the Real World and stays with the Kurosaki family—though she has her own room, since Isshin was revealed to have been a Shinigami. **

**Secondly, and perhaps the most important, is that there IS an OC in this story, the old flame that was mentioned. There will be fighting in story, as well as drama and romance. The OC IS powerful, yes, and as to how powerful…well, that is yet to come. Please, no bashing, as we all know that Ichigo is still the most "powerful" character, though this story primarily focuses' on Ichigo, Rukia, and the OC. **

**Lastly, I would like to point out that characters will have some past revealed. It is believed (at least by me) that Isshin lost his powers due to performing the Final Getsuga Tenshou—as he said Engetsu taught it to him. Why he used it, and why he ended up in the Real World….well, you shall see. ;)**

**Without further ado, I bring you: DA PROLOGUE!**

**Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's**

**Prologue**

Ichigo grumbled as he felt a small thump on the back of his head. He lay, face down on his pillow, trying to squeeze the last few moments of sleep out before he knew—as it had already came—Rukia would come to drag him out of bed. Another thump came, and he grunted again, this time opting to reach his right arm out, swatting.

Air…

Air…

Hair. Reaching his goal, his hand resting on that midget's head, he extended his arm, pushing her away from his bed. Silence.

Anybody that knew Kuchiki Rukia, knew that her temper was, well, as short as she was. She stood above Ichigo, beside his bed, thumping him with a pillow as he laid in bed, trying to over sleep. Again. The second hit came with more force, and she watched with a small amount of interest as his hand swatted about casually, trying to—what she could guess—deter her. And then came the hand resting on the crown of her head, shoving her away a few paces. She stood for a moment, her violet eyes closing—a vein popping out near her forehead—as she shook with rage. Finally, she snapped, discarding the pillow and reaching to Ichigo's wrist, securing it tightly before she rotated his arm, wrestling him out of bed.

Ichigo have a yell as pain shot from his arm, and he felt the wood floor of his room slam into his chin, the warmth of his bed left behind. Shooting up to his feet, he threw a stray fist at Rukia, but the small Shinigami dodged easily. "Rukia….what. The. HELL," he shouted.

"Stop being lazy and get ready for school! We're going to be late—on the first day—and you're _supposed _to be walking your sisters to school!"

Ichigo grumbled as he folded his arms and turned away from her, a glare shot to nowhere in particular. "Karin can take care of herself and Yuzu. I don't see why I have to—" He was cut off from his sentence as a tiny foot came down forcefully on his own.

"GAH!" Another stray punch sent, another dodge as the female Shinigami stomped to the door, yanking it open.

"Get ready Ichigo. Now," she shot back before the door slammed shut and Ichigo was left alone in his room. He looked longingly back to his bed. He could STILL squeeze out ten minutes…

"I-CHI-GOOOOOO," came the thunderous voice that Ichigo had become accustomed to. His bedroom door flew open, though his father was met with a swift bare foot to the face.

"Ohayou, old man. Now tell Rukia I'll be down in a few."

* * *

><p>Rukia watched as Ichigo exited the house, a piece of toast in his mouth and his bag slung over his shoulders. It had been two years since they defeated Aizen—well, Ichigo defeated Aizen. But even then…it had been longer than that since they first met. He had grown some, only a little taller, but he had developed into his height. He had put on a little more muscle, his handsome face defined with a youthful age, and hardened by battles that many would never know he fought. His bright orange hair had been cut, though it was back to being as long as it had been after he defeated Aizen. He had expressed wanting to cut it, but never got around to it. Rukia didn't mind, it gave her something to grab on to.<p>

While she beat him. Grab on to while she beat him. Yes, that was it. And he wasn't handsome, he was a dork. And he wasn't more muscular, he was fat.

Ichigo looked to his sisters and Rukia, the latter turning away as he met her gaze, heading down the walk to the street. He gave a smirk to Yuzu and Karin—Karin rolling her eyes—before they followed suit. "Are you two excited," Ichigo asked, making conversation as he bit into his toast.

"Hai! Though it's kind of sad…we'll only be able to go to school with you for this year, Ichi-nii," Yuzu replied and Karin scoffed.

"Yeah, tragic," she mumbled, though Ichigo only smirked again. Karin, ever trying to act tough.

"Hey, midget. You're awfully quiet. Shouldn't you be squawking about being late," Ichigo asked, causing Rukia to shoot him a glare.

"I was merely giving you time to converse with your sisters, you dork. And if me waking you up in the morning is such a bad thing—start setting your alarm clock," Rukia shot back. "Or, could it be, that you miss me sleeping in your closet?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his toast, though he didn't bother answering. He did miss her being in his room…sometimes. He missed her scent always being present, mixing with his own. He missed the soft thumping noises she would make from his closet as she turned over. Several times she would leave the closet door cracked, and he would peek in, watching her beautiful features as she slept.

Hold that. What was he thinking? She wasn't beautiful—she was a demon in human form. She didn't smell good, like flowers or anything. She smelled like…like midget! And he only checked on her so that he could sneak down stairs and get a snack without her nagging for some too. Yes, that was it.

* * *

><p>The group finally reached the school, Karin and Yuzu saying their goodbyes as they melded with the crowd of Freshman who were on their way into the auditorium. Rukia spared a glance up at Ichigo as he watched them go, and caught the small tug of a smile on his lips. She leaned over and nudged him, a smirk of her own forming.<p>

"Look at you, playing the happy big brother," she said coyly, and Ichigo furrowed his brows, glaring down at her in annoyance.

"Yeah, whadda you know," he grumbled, causing her to give a small giggle. The same giggle she always used, and it drew his face into another smirk as he glanced down at her. "Alright, let's get going before we're late."

The duo made it down the halls towards their classroom, Ichigo sliding the door open and allowing Rukia entrance before they entered their class room.

"I-CHI-GAH," came Keigo's voice, though Ichigo, as always had met the young man with a stiff arm, eyes closed.

"Morning Keigo," Ichigo mumbled, shutting the door behind him—and leaving the dazed friend outside.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san," came the bubbly voice and Ichigo gave a small wave.

"Ohayou, Inoue," he replied, a small smirk as he looked to the gentle giant beside her. He gave a nod. "Chad."

"Morning Ichigo," Chad replied.

"Morning Orihime. How're you," Rukia asked, moving to her seat and placing her messenger down as Orihime held up a lunch to her.

"I'm well! I made this for you, since it's our first day back! I figured you'd want a good lunch," Orihime said, and Rukia smiled, taking it—albeit reluctantly. Carefully, as if the thing was a bomb, she placed it in her desk.

"She'll need it, to grow big and strong," Ichigo shot to them as he sat, and Rukia twitched, though Orihime followed up before she could.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, you know she can't grow anymore," she stated matter-of-factly, and Ichigo gave another devilish grin to Rukia, who seemed to be sizzling from her seat.

"I hate you….so much," Rukia grumbled as she clenched her tiny fists. Ichigo merely reached over and patted her lightly on the head.

"Sure, twerp," he replied and she lashed out, missing his arm and nearly falling out of her chair. Orihime giggled, stealing a look at Ichigo as she moved to sit down.

_He looks so happy with her…_

Taking her seat, Orihime prepared for the days classes. She had been spending most of her time alone, now, since Tatsuki moved away. She missed her dearest friend, and while she did come and visit during the weekends, it was still hard. Tatsuki was still trying to urge her into a relationship with Ichigo, but Orihime…wasn't so sure. After the Winter War—after he had saved her—he seemed to spend all of his time with Rukia. She remembered when he nearly hugged the life out of Rukia when she arrived, saying he thought she died.

_He didn't hug me like that…_ Orihime shook this thought away and furrowed her brow as the teacher entered, focusing her concentration on the teacher.

* * *

><p>The classes ended for the day, and the Shinigami duo made their way to the front of the school, Ichigo with his bag on his shoulder and Rukia with her messenger in both her hands.<p>

"So, Ichigo, I noticed Orihime was glancing at you regularly," Rukia said nonchalantly and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

He knew Orihime had feelings for him—he knew she wanted to be more than friends. He had to admit, she had a body every man in school wanted. She was sweet, and kind, and loving, and pretty but….she wasn't for him. He loved her, yes, as a friend though. He would protect her, as quickly as he would protect Chad—who was like a brother to him. No, Orihime wasn't for him.

"Someone's jealous," Ichigo mumbled and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"As if I'd want to look at your ugly mug any more than I had to," she shot back, and Ichigo scoffed.

"Oh? This coming from the midget who sneaks into my room every night to watch me sleep!"

Rukia stiffened, her hair seeming to bristle before she stomped on his foot as hard as she could, whirling around in front of him. "I…I do not," she shouted. A lie. She did do that—more and more frequently. "I only come to see if you're not dead, from that annoying reiatsu you're always leaking out!"

Ichigo growled as the pain shot from his foot to his leg and he bristled as well as Rukia shot at him—wait. Was that…a blush? "Rukia…you're—" she cut him off again, this time with a fist, though the male dodged it, grabbing her wrist and slapping it away. "—blushing," he finished.

Rukia stumbled as he slapped her hand away and glared up at the man, her cheeks hot, but her gaze melted as he gave her the fierce, albeit warm, glare he always did. "Baka," she mumbled.

Ichigo's glare softened to a grin and he placed a hand on her head. "I know," he replied and she sighed.

"Awwwww," came a voice, and the two both straightened, sharing a blush as they turned to look at the owner.

"Ichi-nii has a girlfriend," Yuzu cried, swooning.

"What took so long," Karin asked, folding her arms as she glanced away. "You've only been fawning over one another for two years now."

"Wha—I—this MIDGET is NOT my girlfriend," Ichigo blasted.

Pain came again, as Rukia stomped on his foot, and then whirled, stomping off.

"I wouldn't be caught DEAD with that ungrateful, ugly, rough around the edges.." she continued as she marched off.

Why, though, did it hurt when he denied it so easily?

**A/N: And that's it for the Prologue. Sorry it's short, but it's strictly to get the basis for their relationship, it's direction, and to work out some of the kinks for the characters. Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R, and I shall begin Chapter 1-immediately. **


	2. Chapter 1: New Names, Old Flames

**A/N: And so, here is Chapter 1. Thanks for my (1) Review! xD Didn't give much time before posting this, so I'm not surprised. Please, enjoy this Chapter as I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope it does well with everyone!**

**Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's**

**Chapter 1: New Name, Old Flame**

* * *

><p>"I don't see what the problem is, Rukia," Ichigo said as he followed her up the stairs. They had made their way home, did their homework, eaten dinner, and Rukia had not said a word to him the entire time. He had received death glares and mutterings, but nothing more. Finally, when she reached the top landing, she turned and placed her hands on her small hips.<p>

"I said drop it, Ichigo! It's none of your business," she shot back, before proceeding to her room and slamming the door—a faint clink of a lock resounding after. Ichigo had followed her to the door, and had it shut in his face. A growl issued forth.

"When you don't speak to me and slam doors in my face, I _make_ it my business, midget!" He tried the knob, and of course, it was locked. Grumbling, he rattled the door, though all he received in response was a soft thump against the door, likely Rukia launching a pillow.

"I think she's mad at you, Ichi-nii," came Yuzu's soft voice and Ichigo raised a brow, regarding her with an odd look before he sighed, turning to face her.

"I gathered as much," He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe you hurt her feelings when you said she wasn't your girlfriend," she replied, causing Ichigo to look at her as if she were insane.

"Hardly. That demon hates my very being," he replied.

"At least for the moment," Yuzu said with a small nod. She was silent for a moment before she spoke up. "Do you like her, Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo gave her a blank look, his hand still on the back of his neck before he sighed again, closing his eyes. "If I didn't like her, I wouldn't have let her stay in my house. She's…an alright person. Annoying little brat at times…but I can count on her."

"No, do you _like_ her," Yuzu repeated.

Ichigo regarded her with another odd look before he continued rubbing the back of his neck. "I…"

* * *

><p>Rukia stood against the door, her ear pressed as she listened to Yuzu and Ichigo talk. She held her breath as Ichigo began speaking, not wanting to miss his words.<p>

"I….don't know…"

The door flew open with a jolt, and Rukia's foot came forward, slamming into Ichigo's shin before the door slammed again, the lock resound a second time.

"OW! What the hell you little demon-midget," Ichigo blasted to the door.

"JERK," resounded from the other side and Yuzu gave a soft smile.

"Maybe you should let her be, Ichi-nii," Yuzu said softly as she turned to head back down the stairs.

Ichigo stared at the door before he grumbled to himself, then looked to Yuzu. "Yeah…'night, Yuzu."

"Good night, Ichi-nii."

* * *

><p>Rukia sat on her bed, a pillow between her arms held tight, and her legs pulled to her chest, bracing the pillow snuggly to her. She stared at the Chappy bunny she had thrown against the door earlier—a present she had made Ichigo buy her. Her violet eyes were set beneath furrowed raven brows and her mouth was pushed into the pillow, biting it somewhat. How could he say that? She was sure…the way he was relieved that she had survived the Espada fight—thanks to her brother of course. The way he hugged her…their bickering, she thought, was what made them so close. They were so much alike…<p>

He had stormed Seireitei to save her. He took on a Lieutenant, two Captains, learned his Bankai, and even stopped the Sokyoku from piercing her…all of that, and still…he wasn't sure? Even if they weren't 'official' she was still…very fond of him. Even though she had specifically asked to stay in the Real World, after the Winter War, because she said he needed "guidance"..she knew why. She cared for him, more than a friend should. She cared for his well being, and happiness, because her happiness depended on it.

She had to admit, he _had _went off to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime..did that mean he cared for her as well? Or was it strictly as friends. He had saved her from the clutches of Aizen and the Espada…but when they showed up, the two of them seemed…different. Orihime was elated…and Ichigo was…well, she couldn't place it. Had something happened between them? Was it because of her own, gruff nature that Ichigo had shyed away, to the more beautiful—well endowed and curvaceous—woman? Is it because she didn't act on her own feelings that she had lost any affections he might have had?

Rukia nuzzled into the pillow deeper. Why was she thinking about this? If that stupid…oaf didn't want anything to do with her like that, then fine! She didn't know why she cared anyway!

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay on his bed, head resting on the pillow and towel over his eyes. He was trying to relax…but he couldn't. Why was Rukia so angry! Was it really because he denied her being his girlfriend? The two wouldn't be the usual couple…she wasn't even really human! She had a gigai that was akin to a human body as Urahara could make it (though the reasons he gave were cut off due to Ichigo's foot), sure, but she…she didn't have any interest in him! He enjoyed their fights, their spats and quarrels more than he likely should. He enjoyed the fact that she was feisty, and not just some obeying woman who would do his every whim. Most of the girls in school were like that…always trying to steal his heart by giving him things, trying to woo him with the typical obeying girlfriend act and that….well it irritated him. He didn't want a relationship like that. He wanted…<p>

He grumbled as he turned over. Maybe she thought he had wanted Orihime? He had gone to save her, just as he had Rukia, but that was because they were both taken away from him. Orihime was a friend to him, and nothing more. She wanted more, but he didn't. When he saved her, and offered her his hand…it wasn't to hold her hand, it was to show her she needn't be afraid of him. Hollow mask or not, beneath it all he was Ichigo, her friend, and he'd protect her as he promised all of his friends he would.

Maybe, she thought there was something more. There wasn't. There would never be. Orihime was a friend, period, and that was that. He stood from his bed and paced around, his anger getting to him. She was ticking him off with this cold shoulder act. He only blasted like that because he was sure she didn't want anything to do with him! He was just a 'ryoka' after all. She was leagues older than him, but that was only because she was a soul! Physically, she was as old as him. Even in the two years she had grown some, albeit a little, and looked to be still the same age as he.

Moving to his closet, he yanked the door open and glared at the emptiness. It…still smelled like her. He was careful not to ever really disturb it. The clothes that were there, besides his uniforms, remained there—her scent still attached. It was…disturbing to him, that he needed that piece of her, always with him. Slamming the door shut he wheeled around. Enough was enough.

* * *

><p>Rukia had turned to her side, laying on her bed as she stared at the wall, the pillow still cradled. Violet eyes had become half lidded as she fumed.<p>

_Stupid feelings. Stupid hormones._

_Stupid Ichigo._

The window, at this point, flew open, causing Rukia to bolt up. She turned to the window, Ichigo climb in, clad in his Shinigami robes—though Zangetsu at his back causing him to get stuck.

"Ichigo," she exclaimed, and Ichigo gave her an annoyed look.

"Don't just stand there, help me out here," he flailed.

Rukia crossed the room, pulling at an arm before he finally became un-wedged and flew into the room, causing the two to nearly lose balance. He straightened as did she, and the two looked at one another before Rukia regained her composure, a tiny foot coming swiftly to his shin.

Ichigo let out a yelp of pain as he leaped back, holding his leg.

"Get out you…._baka_," she cried, causing Ichigo to growl.

"Shut up and listen to me, will you!"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

Ichigo growled a second time before he spoke. "What is this all about anyway! Because I said you weren't my girlfriend!"

"No" Rukia shot back, before she followed up, "I wouldn't want to be attached to such an idiot in the first place!"

"Well you already are!"

Silence reigned over the room, Rukia's breath having caught in her throat as she stared wide eyed at a glaring Ichigo. It wasn't just any glare…it was _that_ glare.

"W, what-," Rukia began before Ichigo spoke again.

"We already are attached, midget. From the day you granted me your Shinigami powers, we became attached," Ichigo grumbled, causing Rukia's eyes to narrow. So that was what he meant.

"And I'm beginning to regret it," she shot back, folding her arms.

This struck Ichigo like a slap across the face, and immediately Rukia had known she hadn't meant it—and shouldn't have said it.

"I-," she began, but again the orange haired Shinigami cut her off.

"I don't," he said flatly, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Ever since that day…you've been a part of my world, Rukia. And it hasn't been a chore. At first..I was against it. I wanted to just go back to being normal, but now, after so long….I like it. I like our fights. I like waking up in the morning to you wrestling me out of bed. I like the way you nag, the way you life…I like _you_, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia stood, struck for a second, her breathing shaky before she regained herself. A small giggle starting before she laughed fully. "You _like_ me, Ichigo? That has got to be the most juvenile confession I have ever hea—"

She was cut off, however, as Ichigo closed the small distance between them, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her roughly against her closet. His brown gaze was locked on hers as he closed the distance even further…

"Here..," he mumbled. He leaned in, further, Rukia's breath catching a second time as she saw his lips guiding to her own. She violet eyes became half lidded as she soon felt his breath against her lips, his scent invading the very air she breathed.

Just a little further and….

_"HOLLOW HOLLOW! HOLLOW HOLLOW!"_

"Son of a _bitch_," Ichigo grumbled as Rukia pushed him back, he also moving on his own. The skull shaped Shinigami representative badge at his left hip blinking, repeating the warning.

Rukia cleared her throat as Ichigo moved away, her breath still shaky and her hands trembling.

_He almost…_

Moving to her night stand, she picked up the phone that was going crazy as well at this point. Flipping it open was the precise point the reiatsu seemed to invade the room, causing Rukia's breath to fall short again.

"I-Ichigo! Menos! Six of them," she said.

_Damned Hueco Mundo is against me…_

Ichigo had moved back, his hands on his hips as he turned circles. Almost..he had almost…

"Six," he cried in response. What the hell called out _six _Menos! They hadn't sensed any spiritual pressure. No disturbances…Karakura, for a change, had actually been quiet. He nodded and headed back for the window—careful to take Zangetsu off this time. Reaching it he looked back.

"We'll continue this later," he said with a small grin and Rukia's eyes widened before he leaped out the window.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sped across the air of Karakura, shunpo after shunpo taking him closer to the scene of the…well, the scene of the Menos. What he couldn't figure out, is why as he traveled closer to the source, the reiatsu shrank and shrank. While it was still 'formidable', it wasn't a threat to him. Six Menos wouldn't last more than three seconds against Tensa Zangetsu.<p>

Reaching the scene, Ichigo skid to a stop to see a single Menos looming over the park. There was no sign of damages, as the Menos had just appeared less than a minute ago, but only one remained as it loomed over him. Reaching back, and securing Zangetsu by the hilt, Ichigo heft the blade, the hilt wrap unraveling as he glared up at the Menos.

The Menos opened it's masked mouth, red orbs staring down lifelessly at the Shinigami as a red orb charged in it's mouth.

"Oh no you don't," Ichigo muttered as he leaped forward, stopping shortly.

_The hell..?_

In front of him, a young man appeared, literally out of nowhere. A swift sweep kick was delivered to the nubby feet of the Menos, causing it to fall to the side. The youth rotated on his hands, bringing his legs around to stand again before he leaped up, a fist coming to the Menos' stomach, causing it to double over. The youth spun this time in mid-air, a heel coming to strike—and shatter—the mask before the Hollow simply disappeared in a torrent of dust.

The youth landed and Ichigo stood dumbfounded. Who the hell was this guy? He wasn't a Shinigami, not that Ichigo could tell—he didn't even have any spiritual pressure. He was a human, who just pummeled a Menos like a new born!

The young man was clad in a white t-shirt that led, un-tucked, to loose jeans. The legs of the denim ran down to tanned boots. The youth was tall, a little taller than Ichigo, but had mounds of more muscle. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't lean either. He had raven colored hair that was messy, similar to Ichigo's but longer and somewhat more wild—looking like he just crawled out of bed. As he turned, Ichigo saw that the man possessed bright—nearly oddly so—emerald eyes. His face was…well, handsome. A strong jaw and firm cheek bones, with a small amount of stubble in the form of a beard, though barely noticeable. The two traded looks for a moment.

"Shinigami," the young man said, his voice stern and with an accent, one that Ichigo wasn't sure of. The young man reached into his pocket, producing a—

"Who the hell are you! This town is under my protection," Ichigo shot to the man, as the youth was bringing a Soul Candy dispenser to his lips. The candy was popped immediately, and less than second later, the man separated from his body.

And then came the spiritual pressure.

Ichigo was slightly taken aback by the force. It was obviously a Captain level.

The young man was now clad in Shinigami robes as well, the sleeves having been torn off, and leaving a jagged edge where they were. Across his chest was the strap of his Zanpaku-to, the hilt sticking up over his right shoulder.

The young man glared at him and Ichigo pressed again.

"I said who're you," Ichigo shot again. Everybody in Seireitei knew who he was, at least he was sure of that. Be it for breaking in and saving Rukia, or for defeating Aizen in the Winter War.

The Zanpaku-to was drawn and pointed at the man, causing Ichigo to let out a small 'tch' as he grit his teeth.

"What's your name," the young man asked, his face void of emotion, save a half lidded glare.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. And yours," Ichigo asked, sure this confrontation was going to end in a fight. He whipped Zangetsu up, holding the blade by both hands in front of him.

"I,Ichigo," came a voice, causing Ichigo to look over his shoulder. Rukia sped up behind him, stopping as she looked past him, her eyes widening.

"N, Naka….mura? Nakamura Akhiko," she said, shock registering across his features.

The young man's features lightened, his brows still furrowed as a large grin spread across his face. "Kuchiki Rukia."

**A/N: And there's Chapter 1. Two Updates in one day! Going to have to collect my thoughts before proceeding with Chapter 2, so it might be a day or so before I update again! Enjoy, R&R, and look forward to Chapter 2: War isn't the only Battlefield!**


	3. Chapter 2: Nakamura Akihiko

**A/N: With much thought, I decided to post this now. I hadn't intended to write it so soon, but everyone seemed pretty pumped about it-and it made me pumped! xD So, here is Chapter 2. I hope it doesn't disappoint. There IS a fight in this one-who'd have thought. I suggest "Two Weeks" by All That Remains, as that what I was writing it too. But really, I imagine any kick ass song will do for the short amount of fighting-the next Chapter will have more, promise. Oh, and of course more loves. Always more loves.**

**Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's**

**Chapter 2: Nakamura Akihiko**

* * *

><p>"N, Naka…mura? Nakamura Akihiko," she said, shock registering across her features.<p>

The young man feature's lightened, his brows furrowed as a large grin spread across his face. "Kuchiki Rukia."

Silence loomed over the trio for awhile before Ichigo turned, lowering Zangetsu. "You…know him Rukia?"

"_Rukia_? My…," the young man named Akihiko said, a coy look given to the two, and Ichigo noticed Rukia blush somewhat. "Didn't know you'd ever let someone talk to you like that…Rukia."

Her face flushed again before she waved a fist at him. "It's Kuchiki-san to you!" Her face lightened at this point, as she slowly lowered her fist. "W, what are you doing here….? I thought you were—"

"Never was alive," he pointed out casually, his head turned to the side in disinterest, his finger digging in his ear. He brought the finger in front his eyes for inspection before flicking it away and turning to look to the duo.

"So you _do_ know one another," Ichigo said, looking back to Akihiko.

"Ah, forgive me—we haven't been properly introduced. I am Nakamura Akihiko—Rukia's fiancé."

"WHAT," Ichigo blasted, looking between the two before his eyes rested on Rukia. "You never said—"

"He was thought to have died, Ichigo, over a hundred years ago," Rukia shot back, folding her arms across her chest and hugging her elbows. Why did she feel so…elated to see him?

"But, obviously I'm very much alive—well, as alive as a Shinigami can be, at least. Which brings me to my last point—she's my fiancé. Now, carrot top, who the hell are you," Akihiko said, bringing his katana to rest on his shoulder, his large free hand resting on his hip.

"I already told you, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, idiot. And I'll have you know, I'm _her_" he jutted his finger back to Rukia at this point, "boyfriend. You've been replaced pal, so beat it!"

"Oh," came Akihiko's voice, in a quizzical tone. "So tell me then, highlighter, what's her favorite—"

"Chappy," Ichigo shot back and Akihiko looked taken aback. "She also sleeps primarily on her right side, with her mouth slightly open. She always pats the bed and smoothes out the covers before she gets in. When she eats pasta, she twirls the noodles clockwise! She uses her chopsticks slightly different then anyone I know. When she eats a bento she saves the rice for last. When she—" Ichigo was cut off.

"Where's her birthmark," Akihiko asked casually, shifting his weight, a sly grin forming.

"Birthmark? Hah! Trick question, she doesn't have one," Ichigo said, nodding in confirmation.

"Rukia," Akihiko asked, causing Ichigo to crane his neck to her. She stood, her face somewhat red as her mouth hung open a small fraction.

She blinked and cleared her throat. "M,my…thigh," she said simply.

Ichigo raised a brow. "I've seen you in dresses and skirts, Rukia, there is n—"

"My _upper _thigh," she clarified, giving Akihiko a death glare.

When Ichigo turned back to Akihiko, the man's eyes were closed and he was smiling with his full teeth. "Seems like I've seen a lot more of her than you have, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's cheeks grew red as he pointed at the man. "Y, you pervert!"

"She wasn't complaining."

"Enough," Rukia yelled, clenching her small fists at her side. "Tell me what the hell is going on here! Where were you Nakamura! They said you died!"

Akihiko's smile lessened to a grin and he nodded, tapping his katana on his shoulder. "It's simple, really. When they came to wipe out my house, I wasn't there. I had…received word, and was sent to the Real World so as to ensure that when it happened, there would be one surviving member of my House. Once here, I got a gigai that hid my reiatsu completely—so as to appear like I was killed on the battlefield against a Hollow."

"Hold up. What the hell is he talking about Rukia," Ichigo asked.

Rukia ignored him. "Who destroyed the Nakamura House?"

"Central 46."

* * *

><p>"Seems your friend left his gigai," Yoruichi remarked. She was sitting casually across the table from Kisuke, her legs folded so that one knee was positioned vertically and one rested horizontally on the floor. Leaning back on her hands, she reached up with one and pulled the ponytail out of her hair.<p>

"So it would seem. I tried to tell him…," Kisuke Urahara replied, fanning his self as he sat on the opposite side of the table from her. His eyes were hidden beneath his usual white and green striped hat, but Yoruichi knew the look he held.

"How long," she asked simply, yawning somewhat as she placed both of her hands back down again, looking to him lazily.

"A couple of days, tops…"

* * *

><p>"What," Rukia blasted, looking as if he had slapped her across the face.<p>

Ichigo looked between the two, his agitation growing. "Will someone please explain to me what the _hell_ is going on—without pictures!"

Akihiko gasped, feigning shock. "Kuchiki! You didn't!"

Rukia grumbled as a vein popped out on her head. "Stop harassing me, _Baka_mura…"

He grinned at his nickname she had given him, as he had heard it many times before. "Why is it so hard to believe? All of the most powerful houses in history…all of them mysteriously being wiped out right when they hit their peak—right when they become powerful enough to have some control in the Seireitei. How do you even think that happens, Rukia?"

"Wait, you're a _noble_," Ichigo blasted. The guy was an exact opposite of Byakuya and Rukia. He wasn't composed, arrogant…he was cocky and brash. Rude. He was…

"Of course I am. How did you think I was to marry Rukia! The Kuchiki Clan was trying to gain some notoriety—they needed to marry into a richer, more powerful clan. I was one of the many suitors considered, but I was the only one she was…interested in," Akihiko replied. He gave her a wink at this and Rukia blushed again, shying away from Ichigo's glare. "But I ask this, Rukia, who's the most powerful clan in Soul Society now?"

Rukia looked as if she was slapped across the face. "K, Kuchiki…," she mumbled and Akihiko nodded, his face becoming serious.

"Which means they may be next…depending on if they become powerful enough to have more say than the Central 46," Akihiko said flatly, before his smirk returned, looking to Ichigo.

"Well, anyway, how do you know her? Academy? Pretty sure I'd remember a scrub like you," Akihiko said with a small shrug.

Ichigo was silent, trying to digest what had just said. Even as the man spoke an insult to him, Ichigo remained cool. When he spoke, it was evenly. "I didn't go to the Academy."

"A, Aki…he's a substitute Soul Reaper…," Rukia said, causing Ichigo to turn his head sharply to her.

_Aki?_

"A wha-," Akihiko began, though he started laughing. "That explains the out of control reiatsu, and the constant release."

Ichigo glared at the man. "Don't have to have gone through the Academy to beat your ass," he replied. He had a lot on the line. This man shows up out of nowhere, claiming Rukia was _his_! On top of that, he acted like he was so high and mighty—maybe he was a noble after all.

Akihiko's laugh cut short, though the large grin remained. "Oh? Is that so," he asked, a gleam in his eyes as the sword came down from his shoulder.

"Ichigo, no," Rukia said, stepping up next to the young man. "Before he vanished, he was nominated for Captain!"

Ichigo didn't look to her, Zangetsu whipping around as he held it in both hands. "Yeah? And I'm as strong as any of your Captains. Besides, don't Lieutenant and Captain level Shinigami always have a seal placed on before going through the Senkaimon?" Ichigo grinned at this, and Akihiko kept his own.

Rukia shrunk back. That was true, but…

"Yes—Shinigami who hold the rank of Captain and Lieutenant do have a seal placed on them. I, unfortunately for you, was a 3rd Seat. On top of that, each of the noble clans have their own Senkaimon not regulated by the Soul Society. This is for vacations and such to your world. A Shinigami of noble descent and come and go as they please," Akihiko said, his sword remaining at his side.

Ichigo merely kept his confident grin. The man was open. His fighting stance displayed his arrogance. He was cocky, but then, so was Ichigo for a time.

Rukia looked between the two men as they stared at one another, and she sighed.

_Men._

"Will you both just stop! There's no need to do this," Rukia said.

"Nonsense, Rukia. This 'substitute' thinks he can beat the real deal. On top of that, he claims to be your boyfriend," Akihiko said.

Ichigo moved to speak, but Rukia cut him off.

"He _is_," she said firmly, causing Ichigo's heart to leap, and Akihiko's to sink somewhat. Aki's grin faded to a lop sided smile.

"I…see" he mumbled, "all the more reason then."

Rukia blinked slowly.

_What?_

"I didn't chose him because he was strong, _Bakamura_! I chose him because he's….he's kind, gentle, and sweet—when he wants to be. I chose him—"

"Because he looks like Kaien," Akihiko finished.

Rukia looked as if she had been slapped across the face. "W, what! You…IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU," she shrieked.

"Rukia" Ichigo began, his voice calm and reassuring, causing her to look to him, her eyes shining with tears that she was holding back, "drop it. I will handle this."

Ichigo looked to Akihiko, whose grin had faded completely. His brows were furrowed. He made Rukia cry…

_He made her cry…_

He was instantly in regret. He…he loved her. Even though he hid all this time, as directed, he never stopped loving her. She was his everything…he was the reason he wanted to survive. Crying wasn't part of this—shouldn't be. He never expected to find her in Karakura…he never expected to find her again at all. He was merely waiting for his time, biding it and training, so that he could return to the Seireitei and exact revenge on those that killed his family over stupid politics…

"I don't care who you are, or what you were to Rukia—you made her cry, and I can't forgive that," Ichigo said, his reiatsu shaking the ground around the trio. Rukia, before, would gasp beneath the pressure, but now she reveled in it. The gruffness, the warmth, the dark huskiness about it—it was Ichigo.

Akihiko remained silent, as if in a trance. The spike in spiritual pressure made him snap out of it, though, and he smiled faintly to himself. This man….this Kurosaki Ichigo…he truly cared for her.

But so did he.

"Very well—come, Kurosaki, and show me your resolve," Akihiko said, his sword coming up. He brought it so that the point was facing Ichigo, the free hand raising to rest on the sword—Ichigo noting that it was similar to how Renji's was when…

"Glare, Awaisubeta," the release command came as the katana engulfed in a white light—silver reiatsu exploding from the man in a torrent of force. The grass lay flat from the pressure, and the dirt from the white, stone walkway they shared pushed past Ichigo and Rukia with so much force that both shielded their eyes from the onslaught.

Rukia shivered at the reiatsu. It didn't bother her….but it was familiar. It was…Akihiko. It was wild, yet refined. It was warm, deep, and struck her to her very core. It was the man she was engaged to—her first love.

When the two lowered their eyes, Ichigo raised a brow at what he saw. Akihiko stood a massive sword of his own in his hand. He hefted the large blade to his shoulder, and grinned at the pair. The sword was massive, easily matching Zangetsu in size. It was shaped like a butcher's knife—though a hilt and handle rested on the blade. The tip was pointed, leading at a thirty degree angle to the rest of the blade. It was broad, and more or less plain. Around the hilt a blue tassel was wrapped, the end of it hanging from the pommel of the sword no more than a foot. The odd thing about the sword, however, was the silver glow that seemed to constantly pulse from it.

_Awaisubeta…_

Rukia hadn't seen the sword in years—nearly a century. It was as rough looking as she remembered it, and she smiled softly to herself, remembering…

* * *

><p><em>"That's not a sword, it's a sheet of metal welded to a hilt," Rukia blasted as Akihiko showed off his Shikai.<em>

_"H, hey! This is a direct representation of me ya know," Akihiko shot back as he stomped at the girl, leaning towards her._

_"Exactly," she retaliated, stepping to him in the same manner. The two glared at one another for a long moment. _

_"Show me your Shikai then, Rukia—oh wait, you don't have one," he replied as he leaned back, laughing hysterically at his own joke, despite it lacking humor._

_Rukia growled. "Just you wait, Bakamura, I'll have one of my own and you can bet your ingrate ass it'll be way more elegant than that crap!"_

_"Not if it's a direct representation of you," he said coyly, causing the girl to leap at him, tackling him to the ground in an attempt to maul the large young man. _

_He laughed as she shrieked, Awaisubeta tossed away as his hands went to her sides, tickling her. The two rolled about for a moment before Akihiko, as he always did, managed to pin her to the ground. He wore the same cocky grin he always had, his hands on her wrists holding them down on either side of his head. His body weight easily held down her own. _

_She glared up at him, sticking her tongue out before he leaned down, nipping at the wet tissue. She quickly withdrew it, and the larger man had no problem leaning down after it, placing his lips against her own. _

_A sharp intake of breath came from her as the man kissed her, both roughly and compassionately all in the same motion. When he pulled back, his eyes slowly opening, hers did the same. Cocking her head to the side, she pouted._

_"Still Bakamura…," she mumbled._

* * *

><p>"Oi, that's a huge sword you got there. Compensating for something," Ichigo asked with a grin. He had to admit, he was excited to fight this man.<p>

"Look who's talkin' scrub! A Zanpaku-to's shape and size directly reflects the spiritual pressure of the Shinigami ya know," Akihiko shouted back. His expression was still somewhat pained, but he managed his usual cocky grin. "This just means I ain't lackin."

Ichigo chuckled to himself before his muscles tensed. Sensing this, Rukia took a step back. They were insistent on fighting one another…insistent on duking out their testosterone to prove who had the bigger..

Zanpaku-to. Zanpaku-to indeed.

Ichigo was on the man in a flash, his sword coming down in a hard downward slice as he appeared. Akihiko brought Awaisubeta down, blocking the attack with one arm easily, sparks showering the two combatants as the representation of all their being clashed.

"Ichigo! Watch out for-," she began, but didn't bother finishing.

Akihiko's muscles were not just for show. With a single push, and follow through of his sword, he pushed Ichigo and flung him into the air as if he were dead weight and nothing more. Ichigo flew airborne, cursing himself as he felt the velocity at which he flew. Reishi flew from beneath his feet as he tried to solidify spiritual particles to stop himself, but Akihiko was already on the move. A shunpo took him to the air, making a bee line for Ichigo, and the substitute soul reaper made a discovery.

_He's slow._

Akihiko's immense strength came at a price, it seemed. Ichigo watched his every move as he shunpo'd—every move. He was slow, but he didn't move as fast as most during a flash step. Appearing, more or less, in front of Ichigo, a hand shot forward and grasped his face. He turned the opposite direction and flung Ichigo like a rag doll across the air.

Ichigo, however, was ready this time. The moment he was tossed, the young man rolled into the throw, a hand leaving Zangetsu's hilt as he placed it out, grabbing onto spiritual particles as he sped across the air. His feet did the same and as he slowed, Ichigo pushed off, bringing Zangetsu above his head, holding the blade double handed.

"Getsuga Tenshou," Ichigo shouted as he brought the blade down, the crescent move of cobalt spiritual energy careening down at Akihiko and dying the night in a blue shine.

Akihiko acted fast, bringing the flat part of Awaisubeta so that it faced him—and the attack, and turned his body to line up with it, effectively using the extremely broad sword as a shield. The crescent moon struck him with full force and exploded, sparks of blue light careening down and raining off the ground around Rukia like a meteor shower.

The smoke from the attack was quickly dispelled as silver reiatsu exploded from the core, a wave of spiritual pressure washing over the area a second time. Akihiko stood, fully intact, with Awaisubeta held like a batter, ready to take a swing.

"Getsuga," Akihiko began.

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened.

"TENSHOU!"

**A/N: OooooOOoooooOOOOOoooo! A cliff hangah! I wonder what Akihiko's sword does? .; No I don't, I know! For those of you wondering what Awaisubeta means it means, roughly, "Light Sword", hense the silver glow! Anywho, I post this before bed. R&R, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rough Divide

**A/N: First off, thank you all so much for the reviews. Everyone seems to be pretty positive and actually liking the story. I shall try not to disappoint. NOW:**

**The not-so-long awaited Chapter 3! I typed this up in one sitting, and primary function of it is to pan out Akihiko's personality, so that you all can truly get a sense of knowing him. More chapters to come on how exactly Rukia's and his relationship worked, promise!**

**Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's**

**Chapter 3: Rough Divide**

* * *

><p>"Getsuga," Akihiko began.<p>

Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes widened.

"TENSHOU," he cried, swinging that large sword like a baseball bat, the crescent moon of silver energy exploding from the blade and soaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo, with no time to dodge, swung his sword at the attack, attempting to stop it by force alone. Zangetsu collided with the wave, and immediately the attack exploded in a shower of all the colors of the rainbow.

_No…force?_

When Ichigo's attack struck the crescent moon of energy, the was no recoil, no explosion of power, he simply sliced through it.

"Ichigo," Rukia shouted, snapping the substitute Shinigami out of his daze—albeit too late. Akihiko was already on him, a fierce right hand coming down and striking Ichigo across the face. Time seemed to freeze for Ichigo as he careened back from the blow, before the sheer amount of force sent him careening into the ground, shattering the white stone walkway and forming a small crater.

Akihiko followed through the punch and spun around. As he turned to face the downed Ichigo, a rod of silver light appeared in his hand. He drew it back.

"Bakudou Number 62, Hyapporankan," he cried as he flung it down. The shaft sped down at Ichigo as he moved to right himself, before exploding into several dozens of rods, more than half striking his figure and nailing him down to the ground via spiritual energy.

Ichigo grunted as the rods nailed his form into the ground, attempting to move but finding himself stuck. He looked up at Akihiko's grinning figure as the larger man seemed to step down towards him via stairs of solidified spiritual pressure.

"Seems like the scrub isn't as good as he thought he was," Akihiko muttered.

"I, Ichigo," Rukia shouted, moving to run towards Ichigo, but his head shot to her.

"Stay back Rukia," he yelled, causing her to stop as Ichigo looked back to Aki, his own grin forming.

"You're pretty good, Nakamura," he muttered, attempting to sit up. His spiritual pressure raised, causing the ground to shake again—even the water from the fountain seeming to ripple from it.

"No use kid. That's a higher level binding spell. Raising your spiritual pressure wo—" He was cut off.

"BAN—"

"Shit," Akihiko muttered.

"KAI," Ichigo roared, a blue column of light exploding from himself, causing the rods to shatter as more sand and dirt were kicked up from the crater.

Akihiko leaned back as he caught movement, Ichigo leaping from the smoke filled hole, stopping just above him as he raised his thin black sword. "Tensa Zangetsu." The sword came down in a flash, ripping through Akihiko's upper tunic and spilling blood, the strength behind the blow causing him to be sent to the ground now.

Akihiko grunted as the air stung his open wound. He careened back, looking over his shoulder. He was heading for…

"Rukia," Ichigo shouted, a shunpo taking him to her, and then reappearing right where he was before in mid air, holding the smaller girl by her waist against him.

"I, Ichigo," she muttered. "LET ME DOWN!" She elbowed him in the side, causing him to double over before she made a bee line for Akihiko.

"Aki," she cried, the large man hitting the ground and ricocheting off, slapping a lamp post and them managing to right himself in mid air. He grunted.

His head was bleeding slightly, from striking the lamp post, and his tunic hung slightly ripped. His elbows were bleeding from striking the ground and trying to stop himself, but he was still standing.

Rukia reached him and inspected his wounds. "You…you idiot! What're you thinking," Rukia blasted, whirling back around to Ichigo, who was now in a slight daze.

"W, what you're talkin' about midget! He wanted to fight," Ichigo shot back.

"There was no need to use your Bankai against him," she shouted back across the distance. Aki spoke up.

"It's fine, Rukia," he said, his voice suggesting that was the end of the argument and she looked back at him, bewildered—before her fist came up to his face.

Akihiko reared back, holding his nose. "Gah! What the hell," Akihiko shouted.

"And _you! _How _dare _you bring Kaien into this! He has nothing to do with Ichigo! And then, after I warned, you insisted on fighting anyway! What the hell is your problem," she shot at him.

Looking between the two men she let out a sharp, annoyed shout before turning and stomping off. "Both of you need to grow the hell up!" When she reached a small distance from them, she disappeared, both of them sensing her reiatsu as she widened the distance.

Akihiko lowered his hand from his—now red—face and he looked back to Ichigo, watching as a black flame of reiatsu came from him, melting away his Bankai. Zangetsu was re-wrapped in the hilt wrap before the blade was placed at his back.

"Looks like I win, Bakamura," Ichigo said with a grin, though Akihiko merely waved him off.

"Eh, you cheated," he replied.

"W, what! I did NOT," Ichigo blasted back, and Akihiko shrugged, picking his ear in the same fashion as before as he spoke.

"You made up for your lack of knowledge by increasing your power. A wise tactic, but…costly, wouldn't you say," Akihiko asked, flicking his finger casually, emeralds raising to the orange haired man.

Ichigo growled before he turned away. "I don't wanna see you again."

Akihiko shrugged and Ichigo was gone.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke to the sound of his beeping alarm clock.<p>

_Wait. Alarm clock?_

Rolling over, the orange haired youth swatted the device and sat up, looking around his room-_just as he had left it_. Leaping out of his bed, the young man dressed in his uniform quickly before bolting down stairs, his bag of his shoulder. Reaching the bottom flight, he saw Karin and Yuzu already eating their breakfast.

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu said, raising her brows. "Is…Rukia still mad?"

"She didn't come down," Ichigo asked, somewhat shocked.

"Oh she did, and said she was leaving early," Karin said. "Way to go, with whatever you did."

Ichigo growled at the younger girl and headed out the door. "I need to go."

Ichigo raced towards school, catching sight of Rukia as he turned a corner, walking to school by herself. He reached her just as she turned and plowed him square in the stomach with a fist.

"No, Ichigo," she replied sharply as she turned and started walking again, before he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Rukia will you wait," he asked, annoyed and aching from the blow.

"I said no! Let me go, Ichigo," she said, turning to smack him.

Ichigo released his bag and caught her other hand with his, looking at her with his usual glare. "I think we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say," she said in finality, glaring back at him.

"But I do," he shot back, closing his eyes in annoyance. "Look, I don't care what happened last night—who that guy was. I _care _about you! I'm…I'm sorry that I let my pride get in the way…"

Rukia looked up at him, he glare faltering before she closed her eyes and lowered her head, her small amount of struggling stopping before Ichigo released her arms. They fell to her eyes as she shook somewhat.

"I…I just…it's hard, Ichigo. He was….he was supposed to be dead…and now that he's back..I don't know what to do! I….never stopped loving him but..," she muttered, her feelings mixed and mashed. Ichigo looked down at her, his face softening in a small grin before he wrapped his arms around her small form, pulling her against him.

She opened her eyes as she felt his warmth against her, feeling the rumbling in his chest as he spoke. "It's okay, Rukia. I understand..I just wanted to apologize," he replied, causing her to smile faintly. Be it from his scent, his warmth, or just his kind words, she found herself wrapping her arms around him and pulling him tighter against her.

The two stayed like this for some time before Ichigo moved to part, but Rukia nuzzled her head into his chest. "Not yet…"

Ichigo smirked again and stopped trying to resist, pulling her back to him again.

Around the corner, several yards away, Orihime slunk back against the wall. "Kurosaki-kun..," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Entering their class late, having spent a tad too much time, Ichigo nearly walked over Rukia as she stopped in the door way. "Rukia, what the hell," he shouted, though her gaze followed his.<p>

At the head of the class, stood Akihiko, his eyes closed and mouth in a full smile as he waved in the cheesiest manner he could. "Ohayou, Kurosaki-san! Rukia!"

The class broke out in a mutter, and the teacher moved to quiet them. "Kurosaki, Kuchiki, get to your seats," she roared.

Rukia fumbled with her messenger as she made her way, numbly, to her seat, Ichigo sending a glare to the fellow male Soul Reaper as he did the same.

"Now, as I was saying" the teacher continued, "This is Nakamura Akihiko. Please, introduce yourself."

Akihiko did the same cheesy wave as he had before, but this time to the entire class. "Ohayou, hajimamashite! Nakamura Akihiko, at your service!"

A single male in the class raised his hand, and upon being recognized, spoke. "Um, how do you know Kuchiki-san so well?"

Rukia felt cold, freezing in her seat. Ichigo gripped his desk and Akihiko's emerald eyes flashed as his smile faded to a devilish grin.

"Ah! She and I grew up together," he said, causing the class to "Ohhh!" in response before he nodded.

Relieved, Rukia gave Akihiko a small, albeit less then wounding, glare and Ichigo merely placed his hand on his chin. Well, that was one mess avoided.

* * *

><p>"Good lord, what did they feed you as a kid," Akihiko blasted. Inoue looked slightly taken aback, her cheeks flushing.<p>

"E, eh," she asked.

Akihiko had joined Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Tatsuke and Orihime for lunch. Uryu had polite declined, saying that he had a project to work on.

So they say, on the roof, and Akihiko was currently questioning the group.

"I mean, _look_ at you! So well endowed! Rukia, you need to get on her diet," Akihiko said, nodding to the small petite girl who was shaking in anger.

"You wouldn't know a good woman if she beat you half to death," Rukia shot, and Akihiko hid grinned, his mouth half full of rice.

"But she has," Akihiko replied, causing a blush to rush to Rukia's cheeks, though she swatted at him anyway, Akihiko just leaning away from the attack. Swallowing heavily, he motioned with his chopsticks to the others.

"Please, continue though. I'd like to know how you all know each other, and have such high reiatsu for humans—except you" he pointed to Tatsuke, "you're 'ehhh' at best."

Tatsuke swung at him as well, the young man leaning away—straight into Rukia's fist—which sent him lying back, in a daze.

"Sado-kun and I went with Ichigo into Soul Society to get Kuchiki-chan back! Ishida-kun was there too," Orhime said, excited at the new group member.

Akihiko sat up. "Wait. _What?"_

"Ah" Rukia began, slightly bowing her head. "It's…a long story."

"I beat a Captain. Two of them," Ichigo replied, as if that settled the matter. Rukia gave him a glare and Akihiko merely raised his eyebrows.

"Oooo, one less then me, scrub! Keep trying," Akihiko said as he shoveled more rice into his mouth.

"Liar. You don't even have a Bankai," Ichigo shot back.

Akihiko lowered the bento so that his eyes were visible, speaking casually. "I was nominated for Captain," he replied, as if that settled the conversation.

"Nakamura-kun, you're a Shinigami too," Orihime asked, and Akihiko waved at her with his chopsticks casually.

"Aki's fine" he began, causing a death glare from Rukia, "but I was, yes. I'm more of…freelancer now."

"So what do you do if you're not a Shinigami," Tatsuke asked, genuinely curious at the notion.

"Ah, my fair Tatsuke-chan, I'm glad you ask—" Akihiko began.

"Arisawa-_san_ works fine, thanks."

Ichigo let out a chuckle, Orihime giggled, and Chad smirked as Akihiko looked as if the woman had kicked him in the lower regions.

"You wound me.."

"Better answer the question or I will!"

Akihiko let out a laugh and nodded. "Like I said…I'm a freelancer. I train…and save damsels in distress—"

"No thanks," Tatsuke shot back.

"I wasn't talking to you, tomboy," Akihiko blasted back, causing Tatsuke to near leap at him, socking him in the jaw.

Rukia looked to Ichigo, who was grinning somewhat, though his grin faded at her look. She was…pained. Seeing Akihiko, here, acting as if everything was alright…it hurt her.

Rukia shifted closer to Ichigo and he placed an arm around her, not going un-noticed by the group around them. Chad, was silent as was Orihime who lowered her eyes, but Tatsuke spoke up. "Since when did you two become so close," she asked.

"Since last night," Ichigo replied casually, though he and Akihiko were sharing hard glares. Akihiko's bento was tossed into his bag as he stood, snatching it up.

"Thank you for lunch. Excuse me," he said, turning and walking off, the bag slung over his shoulder as he shoved a hand in his pocket.

**A/N: And that's all! Hope you all liked it, as I had a lot of fun with the dialogue in this one. Can anyone sense a rivalry brewing? xD Hope you enjoyed, please R&R, and I'm off to muse over Chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 4: Escalation of Force

**A/N: Woo, two updates in one day. I'm posting this before the other Chapter was even read-or reviewed at least. Maybe it was read and people didn't like it. :( I hope that isn't the case...**

**Anywho, I present, Chapter 4. This has some fluff, some luff, and some gruff. There is a fight scene, and I strongly suggest "Phenomenon" by Thousand Foot Krutch.**

**Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's**

**Chapter 4: Escalation of Force**

Akihiko stormed down the stairs from the roof top, his head swimming with thoughts and rants. He could crush that carrot topped scrub like an ant. Like an _ant._ Ichigo didn't deserve Rukia, he did. There was no way some human could ever possibly make her truly happy!

Why couldn't they see it for what it was—Ichigo was just a replacement for something, someone, who wasn't ever lost. And now that he was back, the farce should be dropped.

But it continued.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Akihiko heard the door yank open from the flight he just went down.

"Akihiko," came a familiar voice, and Akihiko looked up, his emerald half lidded gaze meeting Rukia's violet one.

"Whaddaya want, half-pint," Akihiko asked, Rukia's hard glare faltering some as she climbed down the stair.

"A, Aki, I…" she began, though Akihiko cut her off.

"I know. You're happy, I shouldn't have ever came back, I'm an idiot for bringing up Kaien—King rest his soul—and you want me to vanish into the depths of hell with the rest of my clan, I got it."

"Aki—no, I don't want that at all," she nearly shouted, causing him to raise an ebony brow. "I'm just…so confused. I thought I had everything figured out, but…."

Akihiko looked at her for a moment, his gaze remaining half lidded before a grin slowly spread on her.

"So you still want my babies then," Akihiko said coyly and Rukia kicked at him, the young man dodging the tiny foot, even in the confined space of the stairwell.

"Ah ah, I might just see up your skirt, Rukia—not that I haven't before, just saying," the young man taunted, causing her to let out a shriek of frustration and lunge for him with her hands.

Akihiko caught both of her wrists, allowing her momentum to carry her into his larger body, before he turned and pushed her against the wall, holding her hands in a similar manner as he had all those years ago.

He leaned in, his eyes still locked on hers, stopping as his nose nearly touched hers. "Do you still feel it, Kuchiki Rukia? Does your heart still flutter" he leaned in closer, "when you feel my breath upon your skin?" His lips barely touched hers. "When I'm this close…?"

Rukia's violet eyes had become half lidded as the man leaned in, attempting to glare at the young man. As his scent invaded her personal space, though, she found her glare softening as her eyes slowly closed. Even though they were in a confined stairwell, it felt just like it had all those years ago.

Akihiko took her lips in his own, kissing her softly at first. Rukia responded in kind, rotating her chin into the kiss somewhat, causing Akihiko to deepen the kiss in return. His hands slowly left her wrists, though they stayed in the same position.

His arms moved to wrap around her think waist as a long kiss quickly turned into a second, and then a third. He brought her tiny body closer to him, and he heard her moan into the kiss before she pushed at his shoulders. Releasing the kiss, the two separated as Rukia let out a deep breath as she looked at the ground, hands still pushing him back to the full extent of her arms.

"Rukia…," Akihiko began, though the petite Shinigami cut him off.

"I'm not saying…that I want you to go, Akihiko, because I don't. But…you have to understand the position that I'm in…," she replied, looking up at him, her raven brows furrowed and violet eyes hopeful.

Akihiko looked down at her, perplexed for a moment before his emeralds softened and he gave a genuine smile, not his usual cocky smirk. "Very well…reckon I don't have a choice," he replied. "But you should get back to Ichigo. He'll need all the time he can get with you before I spirit you away into the sunset."

Rukia gave a small smile before she reached up and dropped her fist lightly on his head. "Bakamura…don't….don't fight over me. Ichigo is a good person. He's…rough around the edges, a lot like you, but he's a good person."

"You totally just made that sound like I was a bad person, just rough around the edges," Akihiko laughed, and Rukia giggled somewhat before she stepped away, her hand slowly falling from his shoulder as she climbed back up the steps, heading to the roof to re-join her friends.

Akihiko turned to his own exit.

_I'm sorry…Rukia. _

He exited.

"Will you stop pacing, midget," Ichigo shot as he sat at his desk, turning in the chair so that he was facing Rukia, who was pacing back and forth in his room.

"He's nowhere to be found, Ichigo! Don't you know what that means," Rukia asked quickly.

"He took a hint," Ichigo muttered, turning back to his homework, pain shooting from the back of his head as Ichigo turned, Rukia's phone bouncing off him and to the floor.

"Shut it you jerk—he's one of us now," Rukia said, stamping her small foot. Ichigo had turned back, rubbing his foot.

"Oh? Since when! He's a Shinigami who's assumed dead! I didn't think that made him one of 'us'," Ichigo shot back.

Rukia looked at him in silence before Ichigo growled and stood, walking to her. Reaching her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You need to just chill out. I fought him and I know what he's capable of—he'll be fine on his own. He's probably just got a lot on his mind—and if he's so much like me, he needs to be alone with it all," he said, his voice soft as he looked at her. His amber eyes burned into her violets and she nodded, letting a sigh escape.

"A, alright…," She said.

"Good. Now sit down, shut up, and study midget," Ichigo said as he turned around, Rukia leaping onto his back and pummeling his head with tiny fists. He swatted at her as he let out a shout, the two fumbling around before Ichigo fell sideways to the bed, taking her with him.

"Get off me you brat!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Ichigo!"

Akihiko sat on the roof of the building, clad in his Shinigami robes as he held Awaisubeta's sealed form across his lap. He made sure to suppress his reiatsu as he delved deep into his soul, to where the being that was Awaisubeta waited…

Immediately upon entering the field, Akihiko felt at home. It was a clearing, his Inner World, full of grass and circular in form. The field was surrounded by trees, and in the distance one could see a snow peaked mountain. Only this time…

The green grass brown in color, the sky over cast and the mountain in the distance holding a smoky hue with a ring around the top of it—his Inner World was in turmoil.

"You _jerk_," came the small voice of his Zanpaku-to and Akihiko turned, only to have his hair assaulted. Swatting at the small figure, Akihiko growled.

The being backed off, floating to the front of Akihiko. Awaisubeta was clad as he usually was. A bubbled vest over a black shirt, dark blue pants leading down to white boots. The creature had a chain hanging from a belt loop, and running to the back pocket, the silver hair the creature had in a spiked myriad about his head. A silver glow emitted from the creature and it's four wings were nothing but a pulsating hue of silver themselves.

"What the hell 'Beta! Didn't I tell you not to do that," Akihiko blasted, rubbing his head before the fairy dove back in, yanking at his bangs—placing his small feet on Aki's forehead as he grabbed strands in both hands and pushing off with his legs.

"You leave me here in this hell hole because you're too scared to make a move! Damn right I'ma pull some hair," Awaisubeta shouted, flitting away as Akihiko swatted again.

Rukia swatted at Ichigo as the two rolled around on his bed, each of them trying to gain the dominant position. Rukia had resulted to biting at the orange haired Shinigami, as he was easily over powering her with his lean muscles. Finally, Ichigo managed to sit on her, placing his knees in her arm pits to keep the woman from moving her arms—careful not to crush her.

Ichigo grinned down at the woman, and she glared up at him, a small pout on her lips. "Careful, _chibigami_," Ichigo warned and Rukia gasped, re-doubling her efforts to try and get free.

"I'm going to kill you Kurosaki," she grunted as she squirmed, unable to free herself.

"I live in fear," Ichigo laughed before he leaned down, placing his elbows against her shoulders, his hands running through her hair softly.

"I meant to ask," he said, his voice having gone soft as he tucked a free strand of her hair behind her ear, the strand falling right back between her eyes. "What you were going to say before that Hollow call.."

Rukia froze. What she was going to say? She wasn't going to say anything! He was going to—

"I wasn't goi-," she began, but Ichigo leaned in, capturing her lips mid sentence with his own, Rukia's breath hitching in her throat as he continued stroking her hair softly, a hand moving to trace along from her chin, gently nicking her ear lobe before cupping the back of her neck, lifting her to him slightly.

"I'm trying 'Beta it's just…," Akihiko began.

"It's hard" Awaisubeta finished for him, his arms folding back across his tiny chest as he floated in front of the Shinigami, "I know that. But you're frickin' you! I told you—"

"I know, I know! I know, Awaisubeta…you're my strength, and I'm yours. You're my weapon just as much as I'm yours—together our wrath is a fury the enemy has never seen, but this _isn't_ a battlefield!"

Awaisubeta was silent, his annoyed pout fading as he closed his eyes. Opening the silver orbs with a sigh, he gave a small smirk to the man—brows furrowing in disappointment. "Not every battle is won with a Zanpaku-to—and not every battlefield is clearly defined."

Akihiko looked at the fairy for a moment. "You're….you're right."

Rukia moaned as she felt his warm hands run to the back of her neck, the action silenced by another kiss. He had moved down, allowing her to use her arms again as he lay beside her.

Rolling over, Rukia ran a hand through his orange mane, bringing it back around from behind his neck—a nail tracing over his firm jaw line and flicking somewhat off his chin as he continued to assault her with kisses.

Ichigo's hand ran the length of her arms, running down them and backup them, before he looped it under and grabbed her hip, pulling her against him. His hand ran down her ribs and over her hip, fingers dancing lightly across the material of her Chappy pajama bottoms as she let out a sigh into the kiss.

"This land had started to grow back—the mountain was calm, Aki. When you let her go, a second time, it started to wither again. Make this land full of life again, Aki. Calm the mountain and make it verdant," Awaisubeta pleaded, and Akihiko reached forward, patting the fairy on the head.

"Never could say no to you, 'Beta. Alright, I won't give up on her, not yet," Akihiko replied.

Awaisubeta flew into the hand, nuzzling it with his head before he backed off quickly. "Now, you need to go! Now!"

"Wha," Akihiko began before the world started melting around him.

"Hurry," Awaisubeta pleaded.

Akihiko's eyes shot open, finding himself sitting as he had in the Real World, barely in time to catch the sign of a reiatsu. He dove forward, the sound metal scraping rock as a blade dug into the ground where he had just sat. Completing his roll, Akihiko spun on his knee, Awaisubeta in his grasp.

His emerald eyes fell upon the owner of the blade—which was a stark white tanto—clad in full black, a black mask hiding the features of the Shinigami. In the person's other hand, was a solid black tanto—dual Zanpaku-to.

"A woman," Akihiko asked, raising a brow. "Yep, a woman—can tell one a mile away."

The white tanto in the ground vibrated slightly, causing Aki to look to it before a bright light exploded, causing him to shout, dazed. He fell back and felt the reiatsu closing in on him. He leaped up, the nick of a blade catching his stomach as he went airborne.

He didn't need to see to see to perform his next action. Awaisubeta came up, his hand resting at the pommel before sliding down the length: "Glare, Awaisubeta!"

The sword shifted into that massive, silver glowing blade and he looked around. His vision was off, spots seen as he grunted. He looked down, and seen that being grabbing the white tanto from the roof, before leaping up towards him.

Akihiko growled and brought Awaisubeta around, holding it one handed across his chest in defense. "I don't know who you are lady…but I'm gonna beat that ASS," he roared in anger.

Ichigo had moved to Rukia's neck, soft kisses planted as the girl arched towards him, his hand on her hip helping her motion. His lips moved about, kissing random spots before he caught her lobe with his teeth, sighing into the tissue and eliciting a moan from the woman.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo released her lobe, and sent his tongue to run down the length of it before he spoke. "I meant to say, I love you midget," he replied, before he kissed her lips again, a sharp intake of breath coming from her as she returned his kiss with fervor.

The female Shinigami, clad fully in black and face hidden, flew up at the male Shinigami, both tanto whirling around in a deadly whirlwind before poising to strike.

Akihiko grinned. She was fast, but her strength couldn't be any more than 5th Seat at best—she was in for a world of hurt. As the woman approached he watched her move into a shunpo, and he watched her every move. As she moved to step behind him, Akihiko's free hand shot out, grabbing her ankle. The woman re-appeared in his hand, an audible gasp heard as Akihiko drew back, her in hand, and flung her as hard as he could at the roof.

The woman careened down, slamming into the roof, causing the building to shake, and dust to fall from the edges of the structure. He flipped around, bracing himself on solidified spiritual particles and burst down at the woman with all the strength he could muster.

The woman sat up, watching the man barrel down at her and she grinned beneath her mask. She whirled the white tanto around and slammed it into the ground, a bright flash radiating again.

"Gah," Akihiko shouted as he screeched to a halt as his vision as again drenched in white. He roared in pain as he felt both of her tanto dig into his shoulders, the force of her—which must have been a shunpo—driving him to his back and taking him down the rooftop she was just buried in. Slamming onto his back, Akihiko felt one of the tanto wrench free—knowing it to be raised for the killing blow. He acted fast.

His hand shot to her chest. "Sho," he cried, the low level kido enough to send her airborne and pry her other tanto from him. Sitting up, he grunted. King's bane, that hurt…

"H-hey! What the hell was that," the woman yelled from behind the mask. "I was told you were a Hueco Mundo defect, not a pervert!"

Akihiko looked up to her, eyes half lidded and a brow raised. "What?"

_A defect…? A traitor!_

"Relax, I didn't feel anything anyway," Akihiko replied, causing the woman to shot obscenities at him before he continued. "Since you're talking, mind telling me who told you that?"

"—I'm gonna rip your head off," she finished before she flew back down at him.

"Guess not," he muttered, bringing Awaisubeta back up at the ready.

As the woman flew down at him, Akihiko rushed up to meet her. Her white tanto came out in a sharp jab, Akihiko dodging the blow with a duck, her second tanto deflected with a twist of Awaisubeta massive blade. With her arms wide open, and Akihiko's knees to his chest, he stretched out with as much force as his abdomen could muster, ramming his head into her chin and sending her head over heels. She righted herself with a shout, her red reiatsu exploding to life around her for a moment.

Akihiko looked up at her lazily. "Oi, you might wanna get serious. I'm only hitting you with my limbs and you're being smacked around like a rag doll—hate to see what'd happen if I swung my sword."

"Your over grown piece of sheet metal is just for looks," the woman shot back.

Akihiko remained silent as he looked at her. It was then he saw it. Etched into the blade of the black tanto were three runes—two of them glowing red, the last a steady white. He looked to the other tanto.

White. She had used her flash technique twice…could the runes have something to do with that? Furthermore, what happened when all three runes activated? He decided it best not to find out.

"Guess I'd better show you then" Akihiko began, Awaisubeta rotating away and hanging at his side, "what Awaisubeta can really do."

The woman watched as Akihiko's free hand reached _into_ his chest, retracting slowly. From the hand, as it exited, a hilt formed, then a massive blade that was the exact replica of the sword held in his right hand.

_What the hell?_

Akihiko whirled both of the massive blades around with a flick of his wrist as he let his cocky grin grace his features. "Ready," he asked. Without an answer, the large man bolted towards her, his left sword coming back—before he flung it at the woman. The large sword spun hilt over blade like a boomerang as it moved to her. The woman leaped to the side, watching as the blade exploded in a rainbow of colorful sparks when it passed where she was.

And then she felt the man's reiatsu explode, the force of it freezing her in place as she watched him approach with the right sword brought back, his silver reiatsu burning around him like a fiery torrent.

_So that's what it did…_

Rukia stifled a moan as Ichigo continued his assault on her neck once again, having moved to a position of dominance above her. His hands had hitched up the hem of her large t-shirt, which had belonged to him until recently, running over her smooth belly. A hand ran through the man's wild mane before latching onto it and tugging as he nipped lightly at her neck.

"Ichigo…" she said, her voice catching in her throat as she felt his hips grind against hers. She dove for his neck, and Ichigo let out a small sigh.

"Rukia…"

Rukia nipped at his ear, his hands running up her shirt, cupping a bra-sheathed breast beneath his hand.

"Akihiko," Rukia exclaimed.

"WHAT," Ichigo roared, sitting up quickly and looking to her. Rukia did the same, flushing deeply.

"Not you, idiot! Can't you feel that," Rukia asked, shoving Ichigo off her and moving to stand, Ichigo doing the same.

And then the heavy reiatsu hit him. "What the hell is he doing! Is he trying to drag the Seireitei here?"

"I think they already are…," Rukia replied.

In a flash the two were out of their bodies and moving to the scene.

Akihiko's eyes remained as steel as he approached the woman, Awaisubeta coming in a sharp arc aimed at her abdomen. With her frozen beneath his Captain level reiatsu, the move almost seemed in slow motion.

_No mercy._

Awaisubeta dug into her flesh, a good portion of the blade wrenching through her body as if it were paper, cleaving her nearly in two. A pained scream filled the night air as the woman nearly folded, blood splattering her, Awaisubeta and Akihiko. As her body plummeted, Akihiko watched with disinterest, his free hand pointing to her.

"Hadou Number 33, Sokatsui,"he mumbled the blue ball of spiritual energy shooting forth like a canon ball, striking the crippled form in mid air and exploding, destroying the Shinigami completely.

"AKIHIKO," Rukia roared, the man looking to the side as both she and Ichigo appeared. He stared at the two, his face hard as he surveyed them.

"What have you done," Rukia asked, looking at the plume of smoke that held traces of reiatsu of what once was—who had just been.

"Defending myself," Akihiko said flatly.

Ichigo glared at the man, and Akihiko returned it.

"This is the Seireitei's escalation of force. They send an assassin as strong as a Seated Officer, then a full team…and then a Captain," Akihiko replied, sealing Awaisubeta before flinging the blade down to remove the blood. He sheathed the blade as Rukia looked to him.

"But that's only for-," she began.

"Yes. I've been branded an enemy of the Seireitei."

**A/N: And so, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I didn't crush anyone's expectations. I had to put the part in there with Ichigo and Rukia, if only to mess with them. xD I wonder if anybody's figured out what exactly Awaisubeta does. =) If you think you know, feel free to ask. You'll find out soon enough though! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 5: Chance Encounter

**A/N: Muahaha. Dunno why I typed this one up, when I said I wouldn't...eh, still. **

**This Chapter is significantly shorter than the last, and primarily sets the stage for events to come. Without further delay, Chapter 5!**

**Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's**

**Chapter 5: Chance Encounter**

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched as Akihiko's gigai was left behind, the young man disappearing over Karakura. Rukia was held in his arms, cradled like a baby and oblivious to what was happening.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>An…enemy," Rukia asked, seeming in a daze. Akihiko merely stared at her, and then looked to Ichigo.<em>

_"I assume you'll want to take me in, Substitute," Akihiko asked, causing Ichigo to scoff and fold his arms, looking away._

_"Not a chance," he muttered. _

_"You sure? Bringing in such a valuable target would easily get you enough favor to allow courting Rukia," Akihiko said, causing Rukia to glare and let out a small growl._

_Ichigo looked back. "First off, I don't need anybody's permission to do squat. Secondly, I was once an enemy of the Seireitei as well. It'd be pretty hypocritical to just go hauling you off."_

_Akihiko remained silent before he turned to head off. _

_"A, Akihiko! Where are you going," Rukia asked, stepping forward. Akihiko looked over his shoulder to her, his face softening as he seen the look in her violet eyes._

_"To finish what the Central 46 started," Akihiko muttered._

_"T, that's suicide," Rukia blasted, moving to grab his arm. Akihiko looked to her hand and placed a hand on it. He looked back to her eyes as he turned to her, locking them in his emerald gaze. _

_She never seen his other hand coming around, striking the back of her neck. She fell unconscious against him, and Akihiko scooped her up, tossing her at Ichigo._

_"Take care of her Kurosaki," he replied, Ichigo's dumbfounded expression fading as he caught the small women in her arms._

_"Nakamura…," Ichigo began and Akihiko merely waved him off._

_"Not going to get myself killed—I'm going to set things straight." And with that, he was gone._

* * *

><p>Rukia awoke, the smell of Ichigo invading her senses as her violet eyes stared at the wall. Wha—where was she? Bolting up immediately, realization striking her as she looked around.<p>

She sat on his bed, still clad in her Shinigami robes. Across the room, her gigai sat attentively, Ichigo—now in his body—sat at the desk next to her. He appeared to be studying, but the rapid bouncing of his knee showed he was anxious about something.

"Where's Akihiko," Rukia asked and Ichigo rotated his head to look at her, palm still on his chin.

"Gone," he said in finality.

"And you just _let_ him go! Ichigo, he's going to Soul Soc—"

"I _know_ Rukia, but you have to understand how he feels. His family was wiped out, supposedly, by Central 46. He is the last of his line…he spent god knows how many years hiding and training…only to run back into the woman he was to be married to on a chance encounter—and to find her having moved on," Ichigo said. His face wasn't showing his usual glare, it was soft. Rukia could see that Ichigo understood the man, and felt for him. "I don't like having him go alone any more than you do, and if you decide to go and help him, then I'm right there with you, midget. All I ask is that you consider the consequences…the Central 46 might not be behind this, and then you and I will be in for a world of hurt."

Ichigo turned, extending his hand and pulling the smaller woman into his lap. "They'd separate us, brat, and I don't want that," he said softly, his forehead going to hers.

She sat sideways in his lap, torso turned to him slightly and hands lacing behind his neck as she looked up at him. She could see his resolve to support her—to be there for her. She smiled softly, despite remembering the look on Akihiko's face. Remembering the pain in his eyes, stubbornly displaying that cocky smirk.

She was a fool. He was still head over heels for her. He had waited, so long for a chance to go back into Seireitei and settle things—to come back to her.

Soft lips touching hers brought Rukia from her thoughts, her chin rotating up to him, returning Ichigo's kiss. Her fingers slid up some, dancing with the ends of his orange hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

Rukia twisted as he pulled, fully straddling him in the chair as she leaned into the kiss.

Ichigo was here. Ichigo…the man that had managed to steal her heart with his glares, his rude remarks…his kind eyes. His soul was that of a strong young man, maturing into an even stronger adult, honorable in his ways and fierce in his commitment to protect her and his friends and family.

She leaned further into the kiss, moaning as Ichigo's tongue passed between both of their lips, darting in to play with hers. Ichigo's hands moved up her back, fingers moving roughly over the black fabric. After a few more moments, their fit of kisses subsided and Ichigo's forehead rested against hers.

"I…I don't know what I want to do, Ichigo," she admitted and Ichigo gave a small smirk as his amber eyes opened and stared into her violets.

"Take your time, Rukia. When you decide, I'll be here ready to help in any way I can."

"I know Ichigo…you're always there."

* * *

><p>"Urahara-san, please, open the damn Senkaimon," Akihiko pleaded to the blonde haired Shinigami.<p>

Urahara sat at the small table, the object to his left as he faced Akihiko, who stood at the door. His white and green striped hat hid his eyes, but Akihiko could clearly see the smile on the older man's face.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Nakamura-kun. Even if I wanted to, it'd take some time, but the fact still remains: I don't want to," Urahara replied and Akihiko let out an aggravated sigh.

"Why not, Urahara" Akihiko blasted, dropping the honorific, "I've sat in the damned gigai for nearly a hundred years! I've trained, became even stronger than I already was-why can't I just go now!"

Urahara looked at him, his knowing smile remaining before he sighed, taking another sip of his tea. "Because you're alone."

"I am _not_ alone. I have Awaisubeta," Akihiko retorted and Urahara laughed.

"Against all of Seireitei? You're speaking nonsense."

"I'm not going in hacking and slashing, Urahara-san! I'm going in covertly and seeing what I can find out," Akihiko replied, causing Urahara to raise his head some, Akihiko watching his hard eyes. His smile had vanished and he seemed to be surveying the man.

Silence stretched between them before Urahara lowered his head again. "Eat something and wait while I make the preperations."

* * *

><p>Akihiko stared at the gates he hadn't seen in so many years. The round gates floating over the red dirt expansion that was beneath Urahara's shop. Urahara stood to the left of the gate, the bronze skinned beauty that was Yoruichi to the right.<p>

"I won't be able to open this for another week or so, Nakamura-kun, so be sure to _stay out of trouble._ If you get into any trouble before then, you'll be on your own," Urahara said, causing Akihiko to nod, his cocky grin forming.

"Relax, Urahara-san. You forget who my mother was," Akihiko said.

"It's because who your father was, that I say that," Urahara said, causing Akihiko to pout and look away.

"One more thing, Aki-kun. At no time while you are there, are you to go near the Central 46. Find out what you can, but do _not_ go near them. If they are indeed responsible for your families death, then they will certainly be trying to kill you," Yoruichi said, her arms folding across her chest.

"They already sent an assassin, Yoru-_chan_," Akihiko shot back, obviously annoyed.

"You don't know it was them for sure—you only have the word of a shadowy figure. Discretion is the better part of valor here, Aki-kun," Yoruichi replied and Akihiko let out a sigh.

"Fine fine…so I'll have to get into the archives then. Only Captains and Lieutenant's are allowed into the lower archives with the classified files…how am I supposed to get in there?"

"You'll have to figure that out" Urahara said, taping his cane on the ground and causing the gates to open, "but for now, you should get going. The longer I keep these gates open, the longer the higher chance the Soul Society can detect it."

Akihiko nodded and headed forward, stepping into the bright light before becoming completely enveloped and fading.

"Do you think he'll be alright," Yoruichi asked as the gates shut and faded.

"Eh, I don't think he'll die, if that's what you mean," Urahara said and Yoruichi smirked.

"Convincing me, or yourself, Kisuke? Seems to me like you see a lot of you in him," she replied, folding her arms again and looking at the man coyly.

"I think you do as well, Yoru_-chan_,_"_ he replied.

* * *

><p>Akihiko appeared in an alley, the sound of the gates closing behind him causing him to survey the area.<p>

The sounds, the smells, the reishi…there was no doubt about it.

_Rukongai._

_He was back within the Soul Society._

_He was home._

Heading out of the alleyway, Akihiko breathed in the familiar air. He was on one of the main streets of the Rukongai, the Shinigami from the Academy bustling the streets on one of their days off. Other Shinigami, that had graduated, were present too. They were in groups huddled up around stalls, or enjoying outdoor ramen stalls with their friends.

And Akihiko realized he _missed_ it. He missed everything. He missed the camaraderie of his fellow Soul Reapers, he missed the strict organization of the Academy…

But most of all, he missed out on the last one hundred years of his life. Of his squad mates lives. He missed out on…_everything._

Finding his resolve, and pushing his feelings back as he remembered why he was here, Akihiko turned to head towards the Seireitei, slamming into a body and stumbling back.

"_Oof_," came a voice and Akihiko growled somewhat in distaste.

He looked down at the figure and raised a brow.

_Familiar…_

The brown eyes, the short frame, the black hair…all of these were familiar to him. Something was different though…

The girl had been knocked to her rear, books scattered at her feet as her hands were placed on the dirt. She let out a small whine from impacting the large, solid man before she looked up, her eyes widening.

* * *

><p>"<em>Leave me alone," the girl shrieked, running from the group of males that were chasing her. "I didn't steal anything!"<em>

"_Then why're you runnin'! Stop and let us—"_

_The voice was cut off as the largest of the trio was knocked to his back, cheek bruising immediately from the punch that had connected. _

_The girl stopped, turning and looking to her savior. He was a tall boy for his age, she guessed, broader than most. He was dressed nicely, showing that he wasn't from the Rukongai, or at least not the district she belonged to. His wild black hair was slightly long, the strands running to the base of his neck where it was pulled and tied into a small spiky nub. _

"_I believe she said you were mistaken—beat it," the boy harsly said, causing the other two to back off, before scooping up their friend and turning to run away. The boy turned to the girl, and she noted he had the brightest eyes she had ever seen._

_She blushed furiously as she felt herself staring. "T-thank you…"_

"_Nakamura Akihiko—but you can call me Aki," the boy replied, giving her a large grin as he placed his fists on his waist. _

"_T, thank you….Aki-kun," she said softly, looking at the sack of apples in her hands. _

"_No problem! You should be more careful though, those guys coulda really roughed you up!"_

"_What about you...," she asked._

"_I'm fine, I've been receiving training! I'm gonna be a Shinigami," the boy exclaimed, jutting his thumb to his chest. He neglected to mention anything about still not having taken the entrance exam, but, hey, that's just formalities!_

"_A…Shinigami? I'm so sorry for troubling you," the girl exclaimed, bowing repeadily before Akihiko laughed._

"_I'm no Shinigami, yet—but you could do with some training from them, so that you can defend yourself!"_

_The girl stopped her bowing and stood straight, looking to him. _

_Her? A Shinigami?_

"_Anyway, I should get going. What's your name," Akihiko asked._

"_M, me? H, Hinamori..Momo," the girl replied and Akihiko nodded._

"_I won't forget it then! I'll be looking for you in the Academy!"_

* * *

><p>"N, Nakamura…Akihiko," Momo asked, still sitting and looking up at the man.<p>

_Aw, shit…_

"E, eh? Yeah…that's me…who're you," the man asked, his arms on his hips. And that's when he saw it—a Lieutenant's arm band. "Ah! I'm sorry fukutaicho! Let me help you up!" Akihiko knelt, immediately gathering her books as the girl remained seated, blinking at him.

_I won't forget it then!_

The girl was so familiar to him…he just couldn't place where he had met her.

"I'm…I'm Lieutenant Hinamori," the girl said, standing as he did, and taking the books as he nearly dropped them again.

Akihiko fumbled. He _remembered_! He knew where he knew her from! It was so…so long ago though.

"Ah! I remember you, fukutaicho! How've you been! Long time no see," Akihiko exclaimed, laughing slightly as Momo gave him a small smile.

"I've…been well," Momo replied. "Momo is fine…Aki-kun."

Akihiko froze, the memories washing over him as he grinned somewhat. "Alright…Momo-chan," he replied and the smaller girl blushed. "I see you have a lot of books, fukutaicho.."

"Momo" the girl corrected as she looked at the books in her hands, "and hai. I read all the time."

Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck before he spoke. "Ever visit the library?"

**A/N: BUH BUH BUUUUUUUUHHHH! And so the stage is set! Is Akihiko using Momo? Is there anything between the two of them? What about Aki and Rukia? What about Ichigo and Rukia? What about Awaisubeta! Some of these questions and more are answered, next Chapter!**

**The next Chapter will focus on Ichigo and Rukia primarily, setting the stage for something bigger for them. I feel that I suck pretty bad at writing their actions though...if you enjoy it, then awesome. If it's rigid, I'm sorry, just new to writing that kinda stuff I guess. R&R, and I hope you all enjoyed. Still no reviews for teh last three Chapters. :'(**


	7. Chapter 6: Boundaries

**A/N: Reeeeeally short chapter, sorry! But sets the stage, like I said. WARNING: Lime-ish...I guess?**

**Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's**

**Chapter 6: Boundaries**

* * *

><p>Ichigo grumbled to himself as he walked back from school, Rukia at his side. She, of course, didn't seem to notice. She had been self absorbed for the past few days, not really paying him much attention. Ichigo wasn't stupid, he knew where her thoughts were, and he knew time would only let her work things out for herself. He'd be there for her, when she was ready, but until then…he could only wait.<p>

And it was pissing him off.

And so, here they were, walking home—again—and she was ignoring him—again—and the two would get home and do their homework in silence—again—and then Ichigo would go to bed alone—again!

When they reached the house, the make Shinigami opened the door for the small, petite one, and she merely glanced to him to offer a small smile before she entered. Yuzu and Karin were staying late, signing up for cooking club and the soccer team, respectively. Isshin was working late, or getting drunk with Urahara, Ichigo wasn't sure.

Ascending the stairs to Ichigo's room, Rukia's thoughts were anything but on her homework as she placed the books down. She sat on the bed, cautiously as she was still in her uniform, and Ichigo plopped his messenger onto his desk before he started rummaging around. Finally, however, Rukia spoke.

"Ichigo…do you think he's alright," she asked.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to her and sighed somewhat. "He's fine, midget."

"But his gigai is still here…and his reiatsu vanished some time ago…"

"Maybe he went back to Soul Society," Ichigo admitted, and Rukia gawked at him for a moment. "What? That's where he said he was going!"

"But…," Rukia began and Ichigo cut her off.

"There's no use wondering what if…and why, and what could. There's no use worrying either—worrying is as effective as trying to solve an algebra equation by chewing bubble gum. The guy's tough. He'll be alright," Ichigo said. "I wandered around Soul Society for sometime myself, you know."

"But you had help! Ishida-kun, Orihimo, and Sado-kun were all with you! Not to mention Yoruichi was there to train you as well," Rukia shot back, turning to look at her. Her legs were folded and she pulled on her ankles as she gave him a stern look.

"Rukia—he has a Bankai-," Ichigo began, but Rukia cut him off.

"So did you, and you barely beat my brother! He'd have to fight almost every Captain," Rukia said.

Ichigo stopped fiddeling with his messenger and turned to her, growling somewhat as he approached her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to her back as he crawled up, his arms holding himself up as he looked down at her.

"I beat your brothers ass, thank you very much—and saved you, midget! So I suggest you offer some gratitude," Ichigo said, leaning down and placing his face close to hers.

"I didn't want to be saved," Rukia shot back, and Ichigo gave a slow grin.

"And I'm grateful I didn't listen," he replied as he leaned down, kissing her lips slowly. The kiss was a simple one, and he leaned back up, Rukia's violet orbs slowly opening to look at him.

"And I'm hesitant to wonder why…," she said, her own grin forming as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo grinned down at her and chuckled deeply.

"Because, midget" he began as he leaned down for a second time, avoiding her lips and diving directly for her neck with a small nip, and then whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Rukia let out a small gasp at the nip, and when those three words were breathed into her ear, Rukia's hands moved from around his neck, grabbing his shoulders and hands clenching the material as she placed a fierce kiss on his lips.

Ichigo was slightly stunned as Rukia's lips connected with his in a primal fashion. He returned the kiss, however, rolling so that he was laying slightly on his side beside her.

Rukia rolled with Ichigo, her hands still clenching that material, and her small tongue darting between their lips. Ichigo took in a sharp breath as Rukia's moist tissue invaded and played with his own, and his free hand moved to her leg. Running his finger lightly up her thigh, he heard her moan through their kiss. She moved her leg towards him a little, allowing him to run up to her skirt, and then under it as his hand cupped the back of her smooth, lean thigh.

Ichigo broke the kiss at this point, Rukia almost immediately panting as he dove for her neck. Small kisses followed by nips and licks teased the sensitive flesh and Rukia fought back, nipping at the youth's ear before he rolled, placing himself on top of her carefully.

Rukia let out a small squeal as Ichigo rolled to over take her, her small legs widening enough to let him lay between them as he continued his assault. Her hands moved to his mane, yanking and pulling, trying to get an opening so she could return the favor.

Finally, Ichigo moved back to her lips, the two moaning slightly as Ichigo ground his hips against hers. Ichigo then brought a hand up, un-tucking the hem of her shirt. With the white shirt un-hitched, the hand easily slid to the smooth flesh of her belly, causing another moan to come—this one breaking the kiss.

Ichigo's hand ran up her upper body, kisses trailing down Rukia's jaw line to reach her ear with a nip. When his hand reached the pert, modest mounds on her chest, he cupped one. Still clad in the bra, however, Ichigo could feel the small buds standing attentive to his caress'. With Rukia's shirt halfway up her tummy, at this point, Ichigo licked along the edge of her ear slowly, causing a shiver to run through the girl's body as she ground her hips up against him.

Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Ichigo pushed up on the bra, causing Rukia to gasp as the cool temperature of Ichigo's room met her bare breasts. She moved to wriggle somewhat, but Ichigo was already acting, a head swooping in…

The cool air was contrasted by the warmth of his mouth as he caught one of the buds between his lips. A long, prolonged moan broke Rukia's lips as she clenched at the substitute's orange mane a second time. She pulled him closer to her, only to try and push him away.

Ichigo's other hand traced down her body, over her though and then back up the inside of the length, causing Rukia to squirm a second time. As his hand traveled up, Rukia yanked his hair again.

"Ichigo, I…," she began, causing Ichigo to release her mound and look up at her. His face was flushed, his arms were shaky, and she could feel the bulge that he had pressing against her leg.

"I can't..," she finished and Ichigo furrowed a brow before he nodded.

"Alright…Rukia," he said and the girl let out a small sigh, a hand releasing his hair and falling across his forehead, the other sliding down to rest on his shoulder.

"I just…I just can't stop thinking about him is all," she admitted, and Ichigo mentally cursed. That was it. He'd friggin _kill_ Nakamura next chance he got.

"You're worried," Ichigo spoke softly, and the girl gave a nod, before lifting her arm from across her eyes. She placed both of her hands on his chin, her thumbs running over his cheeks.

"I just….I want to know he's okay, Ichigo…I want to know…where he stands...," she said, and Ichigo nodded softly. He understood. He didn't have to like it, but he understood.

"Alright midget…hold out till this weekend. We'll see if Urahara can't help us track him down and make sure he's still alive," Ichigo grumbled as he rolled over, Rukia rolling to cuddle into his side.

A small smile came across her lips. This is why she loved Ichigo. He was kind enough to consider her wants, collective enough to make wise and thoughtful decisions. Sometimes, sure, he was impulsive…but he had a resolve that few others had. He was determined to protect what he cared about, and he was determined that whoever he cared for was happy.

And he made her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is! Next chapter is back to Soul Society! Read and Review, plx! The moar reviews I get, the faster I tend to post. Been seeing that I've been getting a lot of hits, and adds, though. Thank you very much for that. :) Glad my story has made enough of an impact. :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Tachibana Hikaru

**A/N: Two updates back to back! How special do you guys feel! xD Anywho, this Chapter gets back to Akihiko, and I hope you all enjoy. And to encourage reading, I'll let you know: Awaisubeta's revealed!**

**Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's**

**Chapter 7: Tachibana Hikaru**

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you're wearing that," Momo commented to her traveling companion. Akihiko and Momo were already well within the Seireitei's walls, and Akihiko was clad in a dark, heavy cloak of forest green, the hood pulled high to shield his face.<p>

"Ah, Momo-chan, you know…I tend to get sick very easily," Akihiko replied, noticing the red on Momo's cheeks at the sound of 'chan'. She remained quiet for a bit, before Akihiko spoke up. "So, how've you been, fukutaicho? You've came far."

Momo looked at him with a side glance. "Momo is fine..," she muttered. No matter how many times she told him, the larger Shinigami still insisted on calling her by her rank sometimes. It was a wonder, she thought, how he could bounce back and forth so casually. Just when she thought he was fine with being casual, he became formal again. "I've been…well. Since…since Aizen-tai—I mean Aizen's defeat…I've been taking it one day at a time….what about you, Aki-kun? You seemed to have disappeared before I even joined…"

Akihiko shrugged beneath the cloak. He had kept his spiritual pressure to the bare minimum, well below any of the Seated Officers. People would mistake him for a grunt, and nothing more. "Just slaving away, is all. Guarding this and that…," he lied. He felt uncomfortable with it. She was…trusting, almost too much so, and naïve to a fault. He had heard about Aizen's defeat from Urahara—hell, he had been in the city when it happened, but forbidden from fighting. Urahara told him of Aizen's capabilities, and he was slightly angry that this young woman was taken in by him so easily.

And he was doing the same.

He mentally cursed himself at the thought, reinforcing that he was nothing like Aizen. He wasn't trying to destroy Soul Society, he just wanted revenge. Revenge, and then he could go to the depths of hell, for all he cared. But no innocents had to die for some delusion.

Upon reaching the library, the two entered without so much as a second glance from the guards. "So, what squad are you in," Momo asked. She felt kind of bad. The young man, who had saved her as a kid was now nothing more than a soldier with barely a hint of spiritual energy. She, the person saved, had surpassed him in ways not even imagined. It was her turn to protect someone, she supposed.

Akihiko glanced to her arm. _5__th_. She was the Lieutenant of 5th, so….

"11th," Akihiko answered casually. It was believable enough—most of the other soldiers were part of the combat division. Cannon fodder, and nothing more.

"I see," Momo replied, hiding a pained look from the larger man. It was a wonder he was still alive…after everything that happened. He may be weak, but she had to admit he was extremely lucky. The two entered the main wing of the library, and the girl turned to him.

"I have to go to the lower levels to return some documentation. It was nice seeing you, Aki-kun," she said softly.

Akihiko blinked beneath the hood. Dammit, this wasn't going to work as he intended…."Ah, can't I come with you? I've…missed you so much, Momo-chan!"

The girl looked slightly taken aback by the comment, her face flushing red as she looked away. "I…um..," she stuttered and Akihiko followed up.

"Oh…right! The lower levels are for Lieutenant's and Captain's only! I forgot. I promise I won't touch anything, if that helps," he replied and the girl seemed to be debating it before she nodded.

"H, hai…follow me…Aki-kun," she said as she turned slowly, her face still red. He said he missed her? But they had only met once…surely he couldn't have thought about her from a simple passing…she wasn't special, really. Plain compared to the likes of some of the other women in the Seireitei. While she was told she was cute, she didn't see it…what could he have seen in her to make her so memorable.

Akihiko mentally swore. _If you weren't going to hell before…you are now, Aki._

* * *

><p>The two descended the long stairway in silence, Momo's face still downturned as she blushed. Her thoughts were racing. Akihiko followed in silence, regretting having said anything at all. The girl was cute, he'd admit. Wife material, for sure. He bet she could cook, and that she would be the perfect house wife…but there was Rukia—his little spit fire. She was tough, smart mouthed, hot headed, and…well, beautiful. She was to be wed to him, though it never came to pass…fate had kicked him square in the nuts, he felt, and delivered her to some ryoka who just happened to look like a mentor she had a crush on!<p>

He said nothing as he pulled the cowl of his cloak down. It was now or never. His hands darted in a series of signals. "Kyokko," he muttered—and he vanished. His spiritual pressure, him, everything about him simply…vanished. He was still there, of course, the kido merely hiding him from being detected entirely. Momo turned.

"Did you say something….Aki-kun?" She looked around. He was nowhere to be found! She was certain he was just right behind her…and she was certain he hadn't went in front of her…where could he have gone? Had he gotten lost?

Akihiko watched and waited for Momo to move on. She stood there for a few more moments, before she turned and headed back up the stairs, deciding to see if he had went back. He slinked past her, invisible to all of her senses, and trudged down the stairs quickly. Reaching the bottom, he immediately headed for the restricted section. He wondered, why he hadn't of done this sooner. He shouldn't have involved Momo to begin with. If he had been smart…

He swore to himself again. When everything came to fruition, he wouldn't mention her. He'd spare her the fate he knew, in the end, awaited him. Reaching the section he wanted, the man released the kido and became scanning the books.

All of the books contained the most classified documents and trials to date. He noted one, about a certain orange haired man, and decided to leave it be for now. It wasn't any of his business. He went further back, and spotted it.

'Nakamura Clan: Case File 089273.'

Akihiko snatched the book and began scanning. What he read, made his face pale and his reiatsu take a sudden leap. He quickly squashed it again as he swallowed hard.

"The Nakamura Clan was decided to be planning a coup of the Seireitei, and charged with High Treason against the King, and the conspiring with Hollows against the Soul Society? This is madness," Akihiko nearly cried, his teeth grit as he continued reading. "The experimentation of and on Shinigami in the attempt to create a mixed being has been proved by Lieutenant—AIZEN!"

Akihiko refrained from slamming the book shut and continued reading. "These reports are the final findings of Central 46 member Tachibana Hikaru, Chairmen Promotable.."

Akihiko furrowed his brow, reaching up and squeezing the bridge of his nose. Nobody…NOBODY in his family had ever done such a thing. The findings, clearly, were false, and he knew that had to have been fabricated somewhere. Akihiko placed the book back on the shelf and quickly moved to another section.

He stopped at the large book, sitting atop a pedestal and open, and began flipping through the pages. Finding the entry, he mumbled to himself as he read.

"Tachibana Hikaru, former member of Squad Zero…." Akihiko sighed. He thought it was a myth! "Joined the Central 46 in year…yadda yadda yadda….there: Promoted to High Chairmen of the Central 46. Promotion based on…" Akihiko paled.

"Accusation and indictment of the Kobayashi Clan: High Treason. Accusation and indictment of the Nakamura Clan: High Treason and Class 1 offense against the Soul Cycle…"

Akihiko had to step back and catch his breath. He was having trouble concentrating, keeping his spiritual pressure in check. He paced around, grabbing his hair and placing his hands on his hips, alternating between the two. Finally, he stepped back to the book quickly.

"Ongoing cases: Destruction of the…Sokyoku? Who the hell had the power to destroy that thing?" Akihiko shook his head and continued on. The list was long, but he found what he was looking for. "Accusation of the Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki Rukia: High Treason and…fraternization in the World of the Living…? Fraternization yes…but High Treason as well?" Akihiko was starting to see a pattern, and he flipped the book back to it's original page. There was only one file left to check.

The case file for the Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>Akihiko headed to the row of case files, muttering to himself before he stopped at the head of the aisle, a familiar reiatsu reaching him as he raised his emerald eyes to the owner—his own meeting a cold stare.<p>

_Oh.._

"Nakamura," came the low, stern voice he had heard many times before—in a reprimanding tone he had heard many, MANY times before.

_SHIT!_

"Er…," Akihiko began, his voice trailing off. He was at a loss.

"You're dead," the man stated flatly, as if not at all shocked that the man was standing here in front of him.

"Ah…most Soul Reapers are, yes…," Akihiko said, laughing slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. Might as well try and talk his way out of it! "How've you been, Byakuya?"

Byakuya didn't answer the question, but spoke anyway. "You're family was wiped out for crimes against the Seireitei; what are you doing still alive, Nakamura?"

Akihiko gave his usual care free smile as he folded his arms behind his head. "Eh, they missed one, can't ya tell? I figured you'd be happy to see me—and look at you, a Captain now. Congrats, _taicho_."

Byakuya's face remained calm as he surveyed the man. "Do not speak to me as if—"

"You're a lesser noble house, Kuchiki, I'll speak to you how I damn well want," Akihiko shot back, digging into his ear.

That got a reaction, and Byakuya's eyes flashed in a deadly fashion as he was cut off. "A lesser house? You have no house—as yours is…_was_ nothing more than thugs and criminals. I knew marrying Rukia into such a thing would have been her downfall."

"Oh, and letting her fall in love with a ryoka is much better—if my family was what you say it was. You're a fool, Byakuya. You KNOW my family wasn't what you say they were."

"So that's where you were…The law decided whether or not your family was guilty—and proven with overwhelming evidence."

"By a TRAITOR and a schemer! Don't you think it odd that my family, and Kobayashi Clan were wiped out for 'High Treason' and the investigator makes it to High Chairmen! It's a conspiracy, Byakuya!"

"Promoted, for a job well done," Byakuya said. "The High Chairmen happens to be a family friend, Nakamura, so watch your tongue."

Akihiko grit his teeth as Byakuya stared at him. This guy hadn't changed at all!

"Are you going to come peacefully," Byakuya asked.

"Come? Come where? I ain't going anywhere but to find this—"

"Very well" Byakuya cut in as he drew his sword, "Scatter…"

Akihiko's cloak as off in a flash, hurling towards Byakuya as his own sword as raised.

"Glare…"

"Senbonzakura."

"AWAISUBETA!"

* * *

><p>Momo looked around the library, checking each of the aisles for the tall man. She pouted somewhat. Where had he gone? He couldn't have just…<p>

And then it dawned on her. "He…couldn't have. He's only a soldier. Soldier's can't use kido," she reinforced to herself. She continued searching, until she nearly fell, the foundation of the library itself shaking.

She caught herself on a bookcase, one that wobbled and threatened to squash her. She moved out of the way in time to see it come crashing down, spraying books everywhere. She whined a little. "Sorry guys…" she muttered.

The sharp points of reiatsu caught her attention and she gasped. "Kuchiki-taicho! And…" And that was NOT a soldier level reiatsu. She mentally swore to herself, as she turned and headed back for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Akihiko narrowly dodged the wave of pink tiny swords that crashed down where he had just been. He ricocheted off a book case, and came careening down at Byakuya, only have to his large blade stopped by the tiny pedal like swords. Sparks flew and though the wave attempted to push him back, the sheer force behind Akihiko didn't allow it.<p>

"I knew it…Byakuya! I knew there was something about you! Pink flower petal Zanpaku-to! You've gotta be kiddin' me," Akihiko said through a large grin.

Byakuya said nothing, his face stoic as he directed his Zanpaku-to to move. Some of the pedals holding the large Shinigami back split off, attempting to hit Akihiko from the side. The Attack struck true, washing over him and sending him crashing into a nearby book case, sending it falling over. The petals relented and Akihiko sat up, grumbling. He was cut all over, at this point, the blades having sliced tiny marks into his body at a quick rate.

"Gah, that stings," Akihiko shouted to himself as he stood.

"Give it up, Nakamura…just come quietly, for Rukia's sake," Byakuya commented, his voice as stern as ever. "She would hate to know you died for sure this time."

Akihiko grinned. "Pfft. I haven't even USED my Zanpaku-to yet, Byakuya," Akihiko shot back as he grasped the hilt of his sword in both hands and raised it over head. He'd seen it once before….so it was worth a shot again.

"GETSUGA," He began, and Byakuya raised a brow.

"TENSHOU," Akihiko cried, firing the wave of white energy at the Captain, the crescent moon slapping into a wall of petals.

And disappeared in a rainbow of sparks.

Akihiko had already been coming from the side, Byakuya's eyes widening as Akihiko came from his rear right, a hand out stretched. He grabbed Byakuya by his head, and flung him with all of his might, sending him through a book case, and into another, toppling it over.

Akihiko skid to a stop. "What's wrong, Byakuya! Can't handle some 'thug criminal," Akihiko shot, the grin on his face his usual cocky one.

Byakuya sat up, a small amount of blood coming from his right temple. He had taken a hit, and the man was freakishly strong, but that wasn't what concerned him. When that…move, struck Senbonzakura, there was no force behind it…

Akihiko grinned. He placed his hand to the ground. "Sho," he said, causing the dust on the floor—which had came from the fallen tomes of books—to kick up.

Byakuya watched, as from the smoke, several Akihiko's came barreling out, all of them making a beeline for him. He was on his feet in a second, Senbonzakura coming out in a tidal wave. Some of the Akihiko's leapt over it, though two were squashed beneath it.

The other five were in striking range, and Senbonzakura was on them in a flash, striking down all but two in another massive wave.

Both of the Akihikos brought their blades around. The first one swung a heavy swing at Byakuya, coming horizontally for his stomach. Senbonzakura was re-formed quickly, in a blade this time, and Awaisubeta clanged loudly with the metal, sparks showering between the two.

The second Akihiko came around from the side, a large over hand chop coming down, and Byakuya turned quickly, still holding the other Akihiko at bay. His hand came up.

"Bakudou number 39.." he began, a yellow shield forming from his palm. The blade came down with lightning speed, striking the shield and Byakuya flinched—though no force came. That Akihiko vanished in an explosion of colors as well. "Enko…sen?" Byakuya's eyes widened with realization and he turned to see Akihiko, a grin on his face, with a finger pointed at him like a gun, an eye closed as he took aim.

"Byakurai."

The white light shot through Byakuya's arm, tearing out the back before Byakuya flash stepped away, appearing skidding to a stop on stray pages, blood dripping to the ground.

"I…see," Byakuya said, standing straight as Senbonzakura glinted a pink. "Illusions."

"Something like that," Akihiko said. "Awaisubeta _can _create optical illusions, which is its primary function in combat…" Akihiko brought Awaisubeta to rest on his shoulder, his free hand on his hip. "Awaisubeta's primary ability, though, is the bending of light. I can make something appear big, or small—thin or thick. Are you even sure this is Awaisubeta's real form? It could be a smaller blade."

Byakuya stared at the man in silence.

"I can create optical illusions, as you say, by bending the light. I can make things appear, or disappear. This, is Awaisubeta's only ability."

"Interesting…," Byakuya admitted. It as a powerful blade, since the use of sight was a dominant part in battle. One could clash blades without it, using only their senses, but even then, they could be fooled if anyone knew a little something about reiatsu. The fact that Akihiko used it so effortlessly, so casually in his illusions, made it clear that the man had mastered the blade. Fighting him would prove difficult, as it would be hard to discern which was real, and which wasn't.

"Anyway, Byakuya, I think it's time I ended this. Your Zanpaku-to _is_ powerful…but not when you don't know _what _to attack," Akihiko replied. He brought the sword from his shoulder.

"Kuchiki-taicho," came a soft voice, and Akihiko cursed under his breath.

_Momo. If she got caught up in this mess…he would have to retreat for now._

Akihiko slung the blade down, the light bending so that it was bright enough to blind. When it faded, he was gone, his form hidden from view as he ran towards the exit. His spiritual pressure was lowered as much as possible, but even then….

He looked down at his shadow as he broke through the doors to the library and into the open. He hoped, truly, that Momo wouldn't be drug into this. She was a kind and sweet girl, albeit too trusting and naïve for her own good. He felt bad—terrible even—for having used her.

It was then, he decided. If he was going to do this, he wasn't going to involve anyone else. The revenge, punishment, and execution would be his alone. He wouldn't drag anyone down with him.

No matter what.

**A/N: And there ya have it! Aki's sword's power, his own type of resolve, and the truth behind what happened with his family! So much coming to fruition! What will happen to Akihiko? What about Momo? What about Byakuya! WHAT ABOUT ICHIGO AND RUKIA! All of this and more, in due time. For now, though, I leave to chuckle at the situation.**

**I don't know how many Chapters this will go for. I do know how it ends, I don't know if there will be a sequel. When you see the ending, you guys can decide whether or not you want one. n_n **


	9. Chapter 8: Dissolve of Resolve

**A/N: Annd, another chapter. I see a lot of people adding the story to their favs and such, but not many people telling me what they like, or how I can improve. Guess that means it's perfect! Haha, but seriously, here's the next Chapter. I decided I might make this 10 chapters, maybe a little more. When it's the last Chapter, you'll know, because it'll be long, and I'll tell you. :D When it is, you guys can decide if I do a sequel or not. :D**

**Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's**

**Chapter 8: Dissolve of Resolve**

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-taicho, is this report to be believed," came the stern, elderly voice of the Head Captain.<p>

All of the Captain's were present, lined on both sides of the expansive hall as the Head Captain stood at the head of them. A meeting had been called due to Byakuya's report on the library incident.

"Yes. The Nakamura family yet lives, at least one of them does," Byakuya confirmed. His wounds he had received in the battle were minor ones, and they had been treated easily. He now stood, fresh crisp uniform and ready to act.

"And he was in the restricted area of the Library? You said you are uncertain as to how he got there," Yamamoto replied. The other Captain's fidgeted, and Byakuya looked to the elderly Captain.

"I am unsure. I believe it may have something to do with his Zanpaku-to. When using it, he has the ability to bend light, create optical illusions. Towards the end of our confrontation, he made himself vanish, as well as bent the light so that it was magnified, like a flash."

Yamamoto was silent for a long moment, seeming to contemplate what was just said. "You were mentioned in the report, Hinamori Momo," he finally spoke, looking to the Lieutenant who was standing in, for lack of a Captain.

"H,hai," she said.

"Did you see this man," Yamamoto asked, turning his heavily browed gaze to her.

Momo was silent for a moment, before speaking. "Hai!"

"Tell us what you saw."

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the incident, and Akihiko had made his way back to the Rukongai, hiding in one of the farthest sub districts—one that the Shinigami of the Seireitei rarely patrolled. He had bandaged his wounds on his arms, the rest of them healing at a slower rate. In a few more days, however, he judged that they would be nothing more than a memory.<p>

Occasionally, Akihiko would venture closer to the Seireitei, getting food or just picking up tidbits of the information. Today was no different, as Akihiko slinked easily in and out of crowds of the Shinigami from the Academy. None of them would know him, and would merely take him as nothing more than another Shinigami who'd already graduated. The taller man made his way through shops, getting ointments and bandages as needed, and always staying out of sight of anyone of importance.

Akihiko found himself in the shadowed corner of a shop, looking over various oils and scented objects, digging through to find an herbal compound that could help with healing—be it drinking, or a salve. The door jingled as two Shinigami entered, the shop keeper greeting them kindly as they started browsing.

"But yeah, did you hear" he heard one of them going on, "apparently 5th squad is in an uproar. First Aizen, and now the Lieutenant—she's being held in the holding cells, and awaiting trial by the Central 46!"

Aki turned.

"Damn! The cute one? That's a shame…did they say what she did," said the other. They were moving closer to Akihiko, and he was slinking away, towards the door.

"Something about aiding some felon—and you're damn right it's a shame. The bad ones always ruin the good ones," the other said and Aki narrowed his emerald eyes before heading to the door.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean a week! Can't you do something else," Ichigo blasted, and Urahara continued fanning himself, a hand in the pocket of his green outer garment.<p>

"Well, about four more days, to be correct. And no, there isn't anything else I can do, Kurosaki-kun. You just have to be patient," he replied.

"Couldn't we…ask my brother to help us? Maybe he could open the Senkaimon for us," Rukia responded, and Urahara shrugged.

"You could try..."

* * *

><p>Akihiko ran through the series of tunnels. He had climbed down an underground tunnel that lead to the Nakamura Clan's former residence in the Seireitei. While there was nothing built over it, and the place was nothing more than abandoned buildings, Akihiko had used these many a good time to get out of the Seireitei to meet Rukia for…private time.<p>

He reached the end of the tunnel and climbed up the ladder, pushing at the wooden grate that was in the storage room of the main house. Finding it locked, the wooden item was easily shattered with a low level kido before he was on his way a second time.

The Shrine of Penance loomed behind him as he entered the main compounds courtyard. It was a bleak item, majestic in some ways—but Aki knew that it could be the final place a certain someone stayed—and that it would be for him. His features were grim set, even as he felt the familiar reiatsu again.

"I don't have time for this Byakuya," Akihiko grunted, the Captain appearing in front of him—haori ruffling in a flurry from the act of shunpo.

"Neither of us do, Nakamura. I ask you again—come peacefully. If not for Rukia's sake, then for the sake of the Lieutenant you are going to get executed," Byakuya said simply and Akihiko's eyes hardened.

If he went peacefully, they'd disarm him, but put him in the holding cells. He could break out, and get Momo out…but then they'd BOTH be fugitives. Or, he could fight Byakuya and waste more time. If they sensed his reiatsu, and Byakuya's they might bring everyone down on him…

Akihiko drew his sword and Byakuya watched with disinterest. Akihiko brought the sword back, before tossing it underhanded at Byakuya.

It landed a few inches from the Captain's feet. "Have it your way, _Kuchiki._"

* * *

><p>Akihiko had been escorted to the holding cells, as he figured, and he was placed inside one of his own. The sun was setting, and the young former-noble resigned himself to sit on the small cot provided. Byakuya had left, to inform the Head Captain that he was captured. No doubt that old man would make Akihiko sit here over night, and halfway through the day to build anxiety, and then meet with him.<p>

When Akihiko was sure Byakuya was well away, he moved to the bars of his cell. Across from him, was another holding cell, and in it a small woman with the familiar white cloth on her head that held her bun.

"Oi, Momo-chan," he said. The girl poked her head up and moved the bars. Recognizing the man, he saw her glare.

"You-," she began.

"Can you keep yourself calm," Aki asked, his brows furrowing as he gave a small smile.

"You lied to me," Momo shot back. "You…you used me, Nakamura!"

Akihiko sighed. He wasn't surprised, he was expecting this response—but he was slightly hurt she had used his family name, and not his given. "Look, I can explain—"

"With more lies! I'm probably going to be executed for helping you!"

Akihiko frowned. "Why did you tell them that you did? I had left so that you wouldn't be drug into this!"

Momo gripped the bars. "Because lying only leads into more lies! When someone else lies, you shouldn't lie too because…because.."

Akihiko saw the glint of tears in the moonlight, and the small woman moved away from the bars. The cool metal of the bars met his forehead as he sighed, leaning his head against them. He raised it. "I wasn't lying to hurt you, Momo…I was lying to protect you."

He heard the stifle of her breath at using her name so casually, and he had hoped it wasn't in anger. Regardless, he continued on. "I lied, because I didn't want you involved. I'll admit…in hind sight, I should have just broke in the old fashioned way, and not tried to sneak about it. For that, I'm sorry. When I vanished, it was only so that you wouldn't be seen with, or connected to me in anyway, in the chance that I had gotten caught."

Silence. He heard the stifling of sobs, and finally…

"And what if you hadn't gotten caught? If you had gotten out without incident?"

"I'd have fled back to the Rukongai, of course…to devise a plan," Akihiko replied.

"A plan for what," Momo asked, the darkness still hiding her.

Akhiko's head met the bars a second time as his emerald gaze focused on the floor. "I…I don't know anymore…I truly don't. I wanted revenge…for my family, for being framed…but it won't bring them back…it won't return the honor that was stolen…violence only begets more violence…"

Momo appeared at the bars again, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Revenge….? For what?"

Akihiko sighed.

* * *

><p>"You say that you have him in custody," Yamamoto asked, and Byakuya nodded curtly.<p>

"Yes, so-taicho. He is currently within the holding cells, his Zanpaku-to in custody as well," Byakuya replied.

"Good. Keep him there, I shall speak with—" Yamamoto began, though he was cut off as the doors to his office opened.

"That, Yamamoto-san, will not be necessary. We shall take it from here," a man spoke as he strode up to the two. He was clad in a different uniform from the two, though his haori had the Zero Division symbol, as well as Central 46, emblazoned on it. "Kuchiki-san, prepare him for execution at first light.

Byakuya gazed at the man for a moment before nodding. "Understood."

* * *

><p>Momo gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Have you told Kuchiki-taicho," she asked. Akihiko merely shook his head.<p>

"He wouldn't believe it. Even though it clearly states in the records that there's an ongoing investigation of HIS Clan now, he'd never believe it. He insists the man is a friend of the family. On top of that, it's my word against his—and with my nobility stripped—his carries far more weight than mine.

Momo nodded. It was indeed his word against a mountain of 'evidence'…but some of that could be eroded…"But what about the experimentation? If that was done by…by Aizen, couldn't that be dismissed, since it was already proved he had done it?"

Akihiko thought, nodding somewhat. "I suppose, yes…but still we'd have to—"

The sound of a heavy lock turning, and then the heavy wooden door to the dungeon opening to the holding cells silenced them both. Momo moved back within the shadows and Akihiko remained at the bars.

The footsteps grew closer, and finally the owner appeared at the cell, the guard. "Move back, scum," the man commanded, and Akihiko stepped back as commanded.

"You're to be transferred to the executions ground—you're dead a first light," the man said, and Akihiko heard Momo stifle a noise.

"Executed? Can I even get a trial? How about at least plead my case to the-," Akihiko began.

"It's already been decided by the Central 46," the guard shot back. "So save it." The moment the lock turned and the door opened even the slightest, Akihiko bolted forward, grabbing the man by his skull and slamming him into the bars of Momo's cell. The man fell unconscious easily, and Akihiko let him slump to the ground before he moved to get the keys still in his cell door.

"A, Aki-kun! What're you doing," he heard Momo ask, moving back to her cell.

"Pretty sure this looks like a break out," Akihiko replied as he unlocked her cell. Immediately, she shrunk back.

He sighed.

"I drug you into this Momo…and I can fix it. I just need to get to the Central 46—plead my case. I'll make them listen, but no harm will come to you. You just have to trust me," he said.

"You lied to me to begin with," Momo snapped back, and Akihiko frowned.

"I did, yes, and I told you it was a mistake. Just please, Momo, trust me," he said, extending a hand to her. She looked from it, to him. "I can fix this."

She reached forward, grabbing his hand, and in a flash he yanked her to him, and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Ah! Aki-kun," she cried, flailing somewhat. He was already sprinting down the hall, skidding to a stop at the rack that held their Zanpaku-to. He snatched Awaisubeta, and held it by the sheath, opting to not put it across his back until they were safe.

"Tobiume," Momo cried, looking over her shoulder, and Aki turned and stooped, so that she could get her own Zanpaku-to. Reaching the door, Akihiko barreled through two more guards before he leapt up into the night sky.

So much for not getting anyone else involved…

**A/N: And, another fun filled Chapter! The end is nigh! Next Chapter: Akihiko vs. Seireitei! Lol, no quite. But I promise, you'll get to see his Bankai soon enough. :D Will Ichigo and Rukia make it in time to keep him from getting himself killed? What does Akihiko's Bankai do? What about him and Momo? Will he have to bring down the entire Central 46! WILL THE CAPTAIN COMMANDER KILL HIM! More to come...prolly very soon, cause I'm bored.**


	10. Chapter 9: Fist First Philosophy

**A/N: And, another Chapter! This is the second to last one, I'm sure. I was messaged, asking who would play Akihiko's voice if this were ever made. Your answer, would be Robert McCollum (dub of course), the guy who played Kazuma in Kaze no Stigma. Whenever I imagine Akihiko speaking, it's always with that voice for some reason. As the name of the Chapter implies, I suggest 'Diamond Eyes' by Shinedown for the fight scene. :D Well, without further delay!**

**Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's**

**Chapter 9: Fist First Philosophy**

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay in bed, his arms folded behind his head as he stared at his ceiling. His face was contorted in that usual scowl as his thoughts raced. Four more days….four more days he had to put up with that…<em>midget<em> being preoccupied to even give him more than a glancing look. When she spoke, it was always "Hm?" or "Could you repeat that?" or "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.."! He growled and brought the towel from the top of his head, letting it sift over his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh.

He understood that Akihiko and her were to be married at some point—but that was nearly a century ago! She had been through a lot since then, and the little demon finally opened up to him only recently. Ichigo had busted his ass to break through her walls, as well as let his own down one by one—and finally, they were going great.

He also understood that Nakamura's arrival would stir something in her, but this much? It was obvious she was just confused as to what she was feeling, but she had him now, right? It should be as simple as telling him, "Sorry Akihiko, but I have Ichigo now. You'll always be in my heart though!"

Should be.

But it wasn't, and then that…that _jackass_ ran off and left Rukia to worry!

Ichigo growled and slammed his fists on his bed, sitting up. His hand went to the drawer near his bed, and he opened it. Inside, was a bound and gagged stuffed animal, one that Ichigo was reluctant to let free.

"Listen to me, idiot, if I let you go…don't say a word, don't wail, don't even move, got it," Ichigo muttered as he glared at the stuffed animal in his hand.

The teddy bear nodded and Ichigo released the binds on the stuffed arms, and then the legs, before finally releasing the tennis ball that was in his mouth.

"YOU DEFLOWERED MY NEE-SAN," the teddy roared immediately, and Ichigo slammed his fist into the fluffed tummy, causing a pill to come shooting out.

He snatched the gikon from the air and grumbled, looking at it. "I told you to shut up, Kon!"

That being said, he placed the pill in his mouth as he stood, and swallowed. Within a few seconds, Ichigo was clad in his Shinigami attire, looking at the Mod Soul that now resided in his body, sitting on his bed.

"I didn't deflower anything, you prick! Now, take care of things here while I'm away—and don't get me killed," Ichigo said, pointing at his body.

Kon looked at him and grinned devilishly. "How long will you be away," he asked casually.

"A day, tops," Ichigo replied, heading for the door. Kon swung his legs onto the bed, leaning back with his hands on his head as he watched Ichigo leave.

"Awesome."

Ichigo swung Rukia's door open, and the woman shot up, rubbing her eyes. "Wha? Ichigo," she asked, and Ichigo nodded.

"Get out of your gigai—we're going to get Akihiko," he said.

"But…how? We haven't received clearance to—" Rukia began, and Ichigo held up the Substitute Badge.

"This is how," he replied with a small smirk, and Rukia blinked before she nodded in understanding.

"Of course, of course! The badge can act as a Hell Butterfly," she said, leaping up to comply with his earlier demand immediately.

"Let's just hope that Bakamura of yours didn't do anything stupid yet, eh," Ichigo replied and Rukia smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>Akihiko narrowly dodged a slice from a soldier, bringing his knee up hard into the man's stomach and dropping him cold where he stood, before running again.<p>

"A, ah…Aki-kun," Momo said, and Akihiko raised a brow as he leaped up on to one of the shingled walls, avoiding a whole patrol.

"Y, your hand," Momo blushed, and Akihiko looked to his hand, which was situated on her rear, having shifted her as he ran.

"Ah, it's fine, there's nothing there," he replied, patting lightly and Momo let out a squeal before she began pounding his back.

"Stop being mean!"

"Stop making it so easy!"

Akihiko continued his speedy movement towards the main chambers of the Central 46. While he wasn't using shunpo, as he could nearly move as fast with just his muscular legs alone—and he sucked at it—he knew time was of the essence if he was to get there before a Captain.

Or _Captains_.

He saw the long bridge come into view, connecting the roadway to the main building that was slightly separated from the Seireitei. With a huge leap, Akihiko landed and was bolting across, a heavy reiatsu beginning to become clear.

"Shiro-chan," Momo exclaimed as she felt Akihiko skid to a stop. She didn't need to see who was in front of him, to know.

"W, what the hell? Is this come kind of joke," Akihiko asked, raising a brow. "Oi! Your dad know you're wearing his haori!"

The white haired youth in front of him stood, arms folded with a half lidded glare. Across his chest was a green sash, likely the strap for his Zanpaku-to, and a golden clip hung in the middle. The haori signaled him as the Captain of the 10th Division…but Akihiko doubted that.

"Put Momo down," the youth said, in voice low and somewhat detached, though Akihiko caught a hint of anger in it.

He felt Momo shift against him, and thus complied. Once the woman was off his shoulder, Akihiko rotated it. "Little less time spent snoozing, Momo..," he mumbled, and Momo brought her sheathed Zanpaku-to across his head. Giving a small 'hmph', she turned to the boy Captain.

"Shiro-chan! Please, let us by," Momo said, seeming to plead and the youth slid his turquoise eyes to her.

"Come over here, Momo, that man is dangerous," he said and Momo shook her head.

"No! He's not bad at all! His family was framed, and he's only trying to fix things," Momo pleaded a second time, and the young man looked back to Akihiko.

Akihiko merely looked at him, the usual smirk present before the young man spoke.

"You used her to enter the library" he said, and Akihiko nodded, "and then you twisted your story so that she believe you. You used her innocence and naïve outlook against her."

Akihiko quirked a brow at this, before speaking. "Whoa there, I didn't do anything like that. I could tell you the same story, and it won't make it any less true. I did use her to get into the library, yes, and I did apologize for that. I came here to set things right, to fix things."

"Breaking out of prison isn't fixing things," the young man said sharply. He looked back to Momo. "You trusted Aizen as well, Momo, can't you see—"

"Akihiko isn't Aizen, Toshiro," Momo shot back and the young white haired man seemed like he was struck across the face. Silence reigned for a moment, and Akihiko spoke.

"Look…I don't know what the deal is between you two…but I need to get in there, and meet with the High Chairmen before any more Captains show up. So, Toshiro, how about you trust your friend here and let me by?"

Toshiro looked to the man and frowned. "Captain Hitsugaya will do fine. As far as letting you pass, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Shiro-chan, please! I beg you! He isn't like Aizen—he's the boy I told you about when we were kids! The reason I went to the Academy," Momo shouted, causing both of the males present to raise a brow.

"Him," Toshiro asked.

"Me," Akihiko asked before he understood.

"You saved her…back then," Toshiro asked, and Akihiko shrugged.

"I was…ah, showing off. I did save her, yes, from being chased," Akihiko replied. "And I did tell her to go to the Academy to get stronger…I didn't think she would though…"

Akihiko glanced to Momo and saw that her face was set in determination, her fists balled as if she were a child, pleading her case to her father—even though Toshiro was much younger.

Toshiro looked between the two, his head bowing somewhat in silence before, finally, he turned to the side. "Go. I didn't make it here in time."

Momo let out a squeal and lunged to Toshiro, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Shiro-chan," she said, and Toshiro blushed somewhat. "Y,yeah.."

Akihiko gave a wide smile and nodded, heading for the door.

"Keep her safe, Nakamura…don't make me regret this," Toshiro said and Akihiko nodded.

"You have my word, _Shiro-chan."_

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

* * *

><p>The night air was cool as Rukia and Ichigo appeared from the Senkaimon. The usual guards posted were gone, but the immense reiatsu's in the Seireitei suggested an alert status.<p>

That and the soldiers running to and fro.

And then there was the huge explosion.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he watched a huge explosion rock a structure in the distance and he sighed.

Rukia did the same and the two looked to one another, Rukia's brows knotting in a sympathetic look. "I told you you're a lot alike."

"Hey! I never—well not intentionally—whatever," Ichigo said and Rukia let out a small giggle as the male folded his arms and huffed, looking the other direction.

Ichigo looked back to her. "Can you feel where he is?"

Rukia's brows furrowed again and she shook her head. "No…there's too many other spiritual pressures interfering. My guess, though, would be the Central 46…"

Ichigo nodded. "Well, let's go keep this idiot from getting himself killed.

* * *

><p>"The doors locked," Momo said, and Akihiko placed both of his hands forward.<p>

"Hado Number 73, Soren Sokatsui," he cried, the dual massive orbs of spiritual energy rocketing forward and hitting the door, blowing it clear off it's hinges.

"Regretting it, Nakamura," Toshiro called, and Akihiko laughed as he looked back.

"Just making it believable is all," he cried to the youth, or merely scowled and looked away before Akihiko and Momo entered.

The hallway leading into the circular room was dark, completely unlit. The red carpet squashed beneath their feet as they made their way to the circular room. There was a single, dim light that illuminated the circular room, but there was no source—it just simply was. Akihiko's face was stern as he looked around, all of the red seats empty. Go figure they weren't there…

A singular clapping sound was heard, as a man began stepping down from the highest tier of the room, from the shadows. Akihiko looked up to him, and Momo shivered some at the feel of Akihiko's reiatsu taking a leap. Warm..rugged…it struck her to her very being. It was well controlled, refined..yet wild. She smiled, somewhat, to herself.

"Well well well…the heir to the Nakamura Clan finally decided to surface," the man said, his entity coming into the light now. He had a kind face, well kept. There were some age lines, on either side of his mouth—smile lines from leading a happy life, Akihiko supposed. His hair was blonde, bangs parted to come down and frame either side of his face, the rest of it slicked back and pulled to a small ponytail at the back, longer than Akihiko's.

The man's eyes were a light blue, almost to the point of grey, and he was clad in a different type of attire than Shinigami—noble attire. He wore a haori, that had the symbols of the Zero Division and the Central 46 on the breasts. At his left hip, a Zanpaku-to was sheathed. Akihiko growled.

"If you're not Tachibana, you might wanna get the hell out of here," Akihiko shot to him.

"But I am, Nakamura Akihiko. Tell me, how did you manage to escape me for so very long," Hikaru asked, his arms folded and a smirk on his face. That smirk.

_That god damn smirk._

Awaisubeta was out of it's sheath in a flash. "Thanks for making this easy then" Akihiko roared as he leaped up at the man, his blade coming down to cut the man, "and it doesn't matter—I'm here now, so kill me if you can!"

Tachibana's Zanpaku-to was out in a flash, the sealed blades meeting in a clash of metal and sparks. The force behind Akihiko's blow, however, didn't even make the man flinch—despite the steps they stood on creaking beneath it.

"And here I was hoping we could reach a compromise," Hikaru said with a small smirk, before he flicked his blade across, Akihiko leaping back at the attempt to cut him. "You're much stronger than when you left—I'm surprised. I'm beginning to believe I see the work of Kisuke Urahara, no?"

Akihiko said nothing, and Hikaru Tachibana laughed. "Yes, I thought so. That little sneak is always sticking his hands in where they don't belong. Someone ought to cut them off!"

Akihiko whirled his sword around, falling into another combat stance. He could tell, just by clashing blades with the man, that he was strong—probably stronger than Akihiko was. Aki had to admit, though, he shouldn't have been surprised. "Tell me then, Tachibana, why you framed my family! We did nothing to you," Akihiko roared.

"Why," Tachibana asked, his smirk dropping as his face twisted in anger. "Because, you were a noble, fool! Your kind and their high and mighty attitude! Running around acting like they owned everything, and that everybody was below them! They placed their own gluttony above the needs of the poor! They took the poor in as SLAVES! I only gave them what they had coming! My only regret, is that I missed one. Once I finish with you, I can take care of the Kuchiki!"

Akihiko nearly couldn't contain his grin. "But, you used Aizen's experiments to pin on my own family! You said we were the ones to do that!"

"Of course I did" Tachibana yelled, walking towards the former noble, "Aizen and I came to a deal—he needed someone on the inside, when he left Seireitei, and I needed his data as proof against your family. High Treason was hard enough to get, since they had their little mouths so tight on Yamamoto's cock that you'd think you were biologically attached!"

Akihiko burst out laughing. "You know, Tachibana, this has got to be the most cliché thing I've ever heard! I mean…they mistreated you…so you make some whole _grand_ scheme to wipe them out—but I managed to get away. Then, you just spill everything to me, because you're so confident you'll kill me—only to have my partner down there relaying everything to the entirety of Seireitei!"

Tachibana quirked a brow, eyes widening as he looked to Momo. The Lieutenant stood in the center of the circular room, her hands out stretched as a blue rectangular light shown in front of her.

_Tenteikura._

Tachibana let out a roar and a shunpo took him towards the Lieutenant, Akihiko leaping after her. "MOMO," he cried.

The Lieutenant let the kido fade, reaching to draw her sword.

And the former Captain was already there, his sword biting into her side. She had turned, enough so that the blade didn't cut her too bad, but blood splattered the ground as a huge gash shown from the torn tunic. She leaped away, and Tachibana was on her in a flash.

"You die too, bitch," he cried, shoving his blade in another stab. Akihiko reached her, this time, Awaisubeta's sealed form coming down and slapping Tachibana's blade into the carpet as he brought his left hand around in a haymaker.

Tachibana ducked under the attack and brought his sword up with all the force he could muster.

And Akihiko was thrown back.

The reiatsu infused swing sent a sheen of blue through the area, Akihiko stumbling back and his sword in the air as Tachibana whirled to face him. Akihiko regained himself quickly, and the three were at a stand still.

"Momo, go. I can handle this," Akihiko said, and the girl shook her head.

"You said to trust you, A, Aki…and I do," she replied softly. He flinched at the sound of his name with no honorifics, but still looked to her, shouting.

"Go, Momo! Now," he cried, and Tachibana acted quickly, a shunpo taking him to Aki. He appeared in a flash as his sword came down, attempting to cleave Akihiko's sword arm straight off.

Akihiko leaped back, the blade still cutting deeply into his shoulder, but avoiding the dismemberment. Tachibana grinned as he saw the blood flow easily.

"Nice reflexes, boy, but not good enough it would seem," he said, his voice thick with murderous intent.

Akihiko grunted at the wound. It was deep, he could tell. He could still use his sword arm, sure, but the force at which he swung was sure to be weakened.

"Aki," Momo cried and he shot her a glare, stopping her in her tracks.

"You helped Momo…and you came with me this far. Now, _please_, let me do this on my own…for my family," Akihiko replied and Momo's face looked torn.

She nodded softly before turning, heading for the exit.

_Be safe…Aki._

With Momo leaving, Tachibana watched. "Not yet," he said softly, his eyes shining. Akihiko acted quickly.

Pointing a finger at the man, he shouted: "Byakurai!" The low level kido roared forth with the intent to pierce the former Captain's chest, though it was easily dodged.

"Really, now, Nakamura…put in some effort, please," Tachibana sighed, and Akihiko grinned.

"With pleasure." Awaisubeta came up, his free hand resting where the sword met the hilt. "Glare" he ran his hand down, "Awaisubeta!" The katana was the massive blade in a shine of white light, Akihiko rotating the large blade around, familiar with the weight.

Tachibana looked at the massive sword and chuckled. "In a confined space…that's not very smart…Shiver" he pointed his blade at Akihiko, "Kabegoori!"

The blade was surrounded with a blue light, before it faded. The katana remained the same size, however, the blade was now entirely clear, like glass. On the inside of the blade, one could seen snow and flakes, much like a snow globe, moving around in a constant storm.

Akihiko rushed at the man, his large blade coming down in a vertical strike. Tachibana grinned, and Akihiko saw—near instantly—his veins became a solid blue, showing through his skin. He didn't bother blocked.

Akihiko's blade struck the man's flesh, right where his neck met his shoulder—a potentially fatal blow, had the blade even went anywhere else. Instead, the blade hit the shoulder and stopped as if hitting solid steel, the sudden stop sending a jar through Akihiko's body.

Tachibana let out a small chuckle, and Akihiko noticed his breath was visible. A back hand came up, and the force behind it was enough to send Akihiko away, shattering several chairs before he managed to regain his feet.

Akihiko's cheek was frosted over from the blow, and the former noble reached up to rub it with the back of his hand, regaining feeling slowly.

"You froze your skin…reinforced your muscles," Akihiko said slowly, and Tachibana nodded, that murderous grin still present. The blue of his veins began to fade, and he spoke,

"You are correct. Kabegoori allows me to instantly freeze my body…as well as other objects. "It can also…" Tachibana waved his hand, blue particles coming from the air around him, forming a small orb of water. It froze immediately, and turned into a spike. He grabbed it. "Allow me to freeze water instantly, where ever I can get it." He hurled the spike at Akihiko.

The former noble leaned to the side, letting the ice shard fly by harmlessly and shatter on the wall behind him. His face was stern, eyes half lidded as he brought Awaisubeta to the ready. The blade let off a soft glow, as usual, and it seemed to give Akihiko a strange look.

"And allow me to show you what Awaisubeta can do," he replied simply. Running forward, Akihiko stuck his free hand out to the side, silver orbs of light being pulled to the hand as if he was manipulating reishi entirely. A replica of Awaisubeta formed and he rotated them around, poising them to strike.

The real one came first, Kabegoori meeting the blade and causing particles of frost to rain between them. The fake one came around in a sharp jab, and Tachibana spun away.

The feint was all he needed.

After he stopped Awaisubeta, and spun away, Akihiko had already began to bring Awaisubeta in a back handed swing, attempting to cut him horizontally.

He smiled as he felt Awaisubeta bite into unhardened flesh. Tachibana swore and shunpo'd away, appearing in the center of the floor, down below.

"Why didn't you freeze yourself again," Akihiko asked, turning to look at the man.

Tachibana merely glared up at him.

"I'll tell you why: because your body can't physically take it. Flash freezing your body like that has some disadvantages, doesn't it? Too many times, could kill you—and even just once it slows your muscles down." Akihiko grinned, Awaisubeta rotating around and pointing at the former Captain. "Being able to instantly freeze water, I'd figure you'd know the limitations of your own weapon. Zero Division my ass."

Tachibana grinned. "Yes, you'd think that, hm?"

And Akihiko felt it. Cold ruptured his back, searing through him as the icicle impaled all the way through his body, and came out in his lower stomach. He let out a roar of pain as he nearly dropped Awaisubeta. He heard Tachibana cackle.

"I don't need to have water right next to me to freeze it, idiot! It can be anywhere within several dozen feet of me and I can still shape it to my whim!"

Akihiko looked down at the icicle, the clear ice stained fresh with his blood. Anger surged through him, white hot, before he reached down and grabbed the icicle, ripping it out through him with a sudden shout.

His eyes paled, the emeralds shimmering with silver as he drew it back, hurling the icicle at Tachibana with raw force combined with a low level kido. The icicle shot forth like a rocket, hitting Tachibana in his shoulder, and carrying him to a side of the small pit he was in, nailing him there.

Akihiko jumped down at this point, his reiatsu whirling around him as he brought Awaisubeta above his head, the blade practically wailing in fury before the whirling reiatsu dispersed with enough force to crack the walls around him.

He let Awaisubeta go, the blade falling down tip first, before he snatched it out of the air, holding it at shoulder level, the blade pointed down. He regarded Tachibana with a stare of shimmering silver. He brought the blade down, moving to impale it in the ground and shouting as he did so:

"BANKAI!"

The explosion of energy that came forth was enough to blow to roof off the building, cracking the walls to the point of near shattering. Silver light flooded the area and as it died down, a torrent of silver reiatsu was released, a shockwave issuing forth to blow the dust and debris away.

Akihiko stood, the blood flow from his wound slowed. His attire hadn't changed, but the blade he held was significantly different. The pommel and hilt remained the same, but where the blade once was, there was only a single prism, all the colors of the rainbow glittering within it's depths. It's size was only slightly larger than Awaisubeta was before. The metal of the blade had transferred to his hands, forming gauntlet like objects that covered his fingers, knuckles, and most of his forearms. The blade was rotated around again, pointed to the ground and shoved back into it.

"Amatsu-shainingu Awaisubeta," Akihiko said sternly. Tachibana stood, somewhat dazed, before he melted the ice that held him. He grinned.

"Hnh," he merely said. "If that's how you want to play…."

The walls creaked as the former Captain's reiatsu began to rise. He tossed the blade, under handed, at Akihiko.

"Bankai," he said casually.

The blade exploded, literally, sending shards of metal and ice at Akihiko. The large man covered his face with the gauntlets, some of the metal and ice nicking his legs and sides. When the onslaught stopped, Akihiko lowered his hands, and seen that the walls had been blown away completely at this point leaving them on a platform. The sky had began to snow, flakes raining down around them. Akihiko felt a small sensation as one of them touched him, and he noticed immediately that four walls of ice had begun to grow around them.

Tachibana stood, where he had been, completely unarmed. "The funny thing, Nakamura, is that my Bankai has no name."

Akihiko watched, as the rate of snow increased, as did the walls creating around them. "Let's end this, Tachibana," Akihiko said forcefully. He felt weak already. With the temperature drop, being stabbed, and the strain of Bankai, he knew he didn't have long.

Akihiko balled his gauntleted fists, Awaisubeta shining brightly from the ground. Another Akihiko formed next to him, and the two charged Tachibana.

"Nice try, Nakamura, but your illusions aren't so good when you use them so openly," Tachibana cried, forming a long pole arm of ice and rushing the two Akihikos.

The original Akihiko reached the man first, swinging his right fist at the man, the pole arm brought around and stopping it. The second was paid no mind to.

Until the punch connected, and sent him hurtling away.

The second Akihiko faded after the attack, the first grinning as Tachibana struggled to right himself.

"You're right, illusions are no good when used openly—luckily my Bankai doesn't just make illusions. It can make things real, bring illusions to life for a brief period of time, Tachibana. I choose when it becomes real, or whether or not it's an illusion. You fight on my terms," Akihiko replied.

The downfall, he admitted, was that Awaisubeta must stay impaled in the ground. While he did get the metal coating, it meant that he was strictly a melee fighter at this point. He had to rely on balancing illusions and bringing them to life—which took a large amount of energy—to get in close and finish the fight.

Tachibana grinned, the walls around them speeding up again, towering nearly as tall as sky scrapers at this point—the snow becoming more like a blizzard.

"And yet again, Nakamura, you're wrong. Look around you—those walls signal your defeat, boy. That snow is your very undoing! Surely you've felt it! Your strength weaning and fading. Each snow flake that falls in contact with you siphons small amounts of reiatsu into these walls—feeding their growth. The more that touch you, the more that fall! The more that fall, the more that touch you! You're nowhere near nimble enough to avoid their touch!"

Akihiko's eyes widened with realization. That was the sensation. That's why he felt so weak! He grit his teeth, a giant dragon materializing in the space, his head moving to snap at Tachibana and swallow him.

"It's too late, Nakamura" Tachibana shouted, a shunpo taking him farther up than the ice walls were, his hand placed down at Akihiko, "farewell!"

Akihiko watched as the man's hand closed, the walls around him shattering into billions of pieces, seeming to freeze in place.

Until they turned.

And came raining down at him points first.

Pain shot through Akihiko's body, his metallic arms brought up in defense. Ice cut him, rammed him with blunted edges, and some even went straight through his limbs, and pinned him to the ground. When the barrage stopped, Akihiko stood firm, ice sticking through his feet, legs, arms and torso.

He dropped his arms heavily, the movement shattering the ice that had ruptured his shoulders. His body temperature was slow low from being impaled with ice so much, that the blood didn't even flow anymore so much as oozed. Blood trickled down from somewhere on his head, matting the black strands. His emerald eyes tried to focus on the ground in front of him, unable to even lift his head. His chin was covered in blood, the red liquid oozing over his stubble roughly, and heading down his throat. His tunic was torn, nearly cut in half, exposing the several shards that went straight through his body at an angle. Blood ran down his sides, his legs, even his feet were nothing more than bloodied stubs beneath the shards of ice.

He thought he heard his name. He could have swore he felt some type of reiatsu, but it didn't matter. He was blown away, easily defeated. What could he have expected? The guy had been part of the legendary Zero Division. He was a legend even among Captains. Akihiko teetered, the sound of ice shattering reaching his ears, albeit in a dull sound.

He fell forward, all of the ice in his body shattering at this point, further damaging his body as the shards lodged further into him. The ground was as cold as the temperature around him, and he bounced off it once, before coming to a rest.

All at once the sounds around him seemed to rush into clarity—but only one stood out the most.

"GETSUGA, TENSHOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this, I truly did. It was hella long, and I hoped you all enjoyed. The next Chapter WILL BE THE LAST ONE! **


	11. Chapter 10: Kurosaki Ichigo

**A/N: I know everyone was waiting patiently for this one! And, finally, here it is! I hope you all enjoyed the way I tied things up..but now, I present to you:**

**Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's**

**Chapter 10: Kurosaki Ichigo**

* * *

><p>Ichigo bolted across the Seireitei, Rukia at his heels. The two Shinigami zigzagged from one roof to the other, leaping off shingles as soon as their feet touched the ceramic surfaces, a soft "thwip!" heard.<p>

Another explosion, and a raise in Akihiko's spiritual pressure.

_Shunpo…shunpo!_

Ichigo saw the massive pillar of silver reiatsu. Bankai. He knew from the way it twisted, the heaviness in the air…Akihiko _was _strong, and his cockiness was much more than that. He was confident. Ichigo knew, from the density, sharpness and trained presence around him—Akihiko was as strong as any of the seasoned Captains the Seireitei had to offer.

Another explosion, and another reiatsu raising. It was unfamiliar, but it was…refined. Thick. Sharp. It made even Ichigo shudder. It wasn't as powerful as Aizen, to be sure, but it was stronger than Akihiko. He admitted, Akihiko could win against the opponent, if he knew exactly what the man's Bankai did. It wasn't a Captain that Ichigo knew, so he knew—somewhere—that Akihiko was locked in battle with the man responsible for all of this.

The man who murdered his family.

The air chilled as the two Shinigami approached, and Ichigo saw a small, thin girl with a white bun on her head,…Toshiro was with her, ushering her away from the massive walls of ice.

"Ichigo," Rukia called, and she dipped in her long strides, moving to intercept the two. Ichigo followed—that woman was wounded.

Landing in a flurry of a shunpo, Ichigo looked up at the massive walls, making sure they wouldn't fall. "Toshiro," Ichigo called, and the young Captain turned to him. If he was annoyed by the casual use of his name, he didn't show it.

"I only just arrived. Lieutenant Hinamori was coming from the building when" Toshiro leaned his head back to the massive walls, "they released."

Ichigo nodded. That was the woman—he'd seen her once, during Aizen's fight. Toshiro had stabbed her—unknowingly of course—and went ballistic on Aizen. "She's wounded."

"I'll heal her wounds, Ichigo, you go help Akihi—" Rukia didn't get to finish. With the sound as loud as a crack of thunder, and with the force of a hurricane, those two icy walls exploded into shards.

All of the fighters seen the battlefield now. Akihiko, down on the ground and half shrouded in the mist formed from a drop in temperature, looking up at the man and ready to pounce. He was bare handed.

_No..not quite._

His hands were covered in metal, gauntlet like devices that left his knuckles bladed, and forearms exposed. A few paces back—maybe three or four—there was the hilt of his Zanpaku-to sticking out of the ground. Ichigo wasn't sure what his Bankai was, when he seen the massive maw of a dragon form and lunge for the airborne adversary.

And then the shards came down.

They rained down on the man, deflecting off the metal, only to be impaled in his flesh somewhere else. The blood sparkled off the prism like icicles and shown beautifully—in a sick way of course—around him in rays of different hues of red. And when they stopped, Ichigo saw it. The man that Rukia had been wed too, was defeated. Not dead, but he would be in moments. One of the shards had pierced his chest, Ichigo judged, at the same place Byakuya had stabbed him all those years ago.

It surely must have ruptured his soul sleep.

Everyone was frozen. Time seemed to move slowly as Akihiko struggled to move. The ice cracking beneath his massive form, and he fell.

Dead weight.

"AKIHIKO," he heard the girl named Momo cry, Rukia seconding her cry as the two tore for the man.

"Toshiro, protect them," Ichigo shouted, but the young Captain was already on the women's heels. Ichigo leapt into action. His hand reached back, securing the hilt of Zangetsu. The hilt wrap of white cloth came undone as he un-shouldered the blade. A shunpo was already carrying him leagues in front of the others.

In the flurry that he appeared, Ichigo had brought that sword down in a one handed swing, Zangetsu's hit wrap splaying behind the arc.

"GETSUGA, TENSHOU," he shouted, the familiar crescent moon of blue spiritual energy rocketing forth, and cutting off that man's approach to the downed Akihiko.

Ichigo skid to a stop, the mist swirling around his legs at calf height. He swung the blade back around, firing another crescent moon at the man before he held the blade forward, tip pointing at the man who easily dodged the attack.

"Heal him! Help me heal him, please," Momo was crying, Rukia already ahead of her. The green light from their hands was over Akihiko's more grievous wounds in a flash.

Ichigo's azure reiatsu exploded around him, amber eyes shimmering with the swell inside him. The anger.

The resolve.

And then they heard the snap. It wasn't one was likely to forget, the sound of metal snapping in two.

All heads but Ichigo's turned, and they saw the sealed for of Awaisubeta laying in two. Half of the blade stuck in the frozen ground, the other half connected to the hilt and laying beside the upright broken blade.

Enough was enough. Ichigo and Rukia had been late, but they weren't too late to finish this. Zangetsu's hilt wrap came up, slinking around Ichigo's arm, the tail exploding upwards as Ichigo's blue reiatsu that burned around him was released. There was a hush—a hiss even—that seemed to resound as Ichigo placed his free hand on his bicep.

"BAN-KAI," Ichigo roared, and that reiatsu exploded again.

* * *

><p>Momo and Rukia were bent over Akihiko, tears forming in Momo's eyes—they'd already fallen from Rukia's. Akihiko…the strong, cocky…gentle, giant of a man, lay broken beneath their out stretched palms. For all his laughs, care free smiles—even the reckless ones…for all of his talent, he'd been defeated. Broken. <em>Crushed.<em>

It was like the adversary hadn't even tried to fight him. As if Akihiko was just a piece of garbage that was easily tossed away.

And that angered Rukia. He wasn't the picture of a usual noble. She remembered, growing up, that Akihiko knew the names of everyone of the assistants that worked for the Nakamura Clan. They weren't slaves because they were paid. They weren't slaves because they had volunteered their services. Unlike the higher ups of his family, who treated them like slaves, Akihiko had lunch with them. When they were scorned for making something wrong, Akihiko would eat it and ask for seconds. When they dropped a pale of water, Akihiko would help them bring four more back. When they were told that they couldn't have a day off to see their families, he brought their families to see them—and did their chores while they spent time together. He wasn't a picture perfect noble…he was better.

He never played by the rules, he made his own, and this was because he believed—made everyone else believe—that the normal rules just didn't apply to him. He would say he was "just that good".

Rukia sobbed as she poured more reiatsu into the healing kido. Momo glanced to her and wondered, briefly, what their connection was. Akihiko had seemed the…type to flirt, so she supposed that both of them were just victims of his charm. Rukia, however, had the ryoka boy, Ichigo—why would she be so worried about Akihiko? He was a nobody anymore, his clan gone. Maybe they knew each other from when he was younger, like he and she did. Maybe, Akihiko had saved her too?

That seemed how he was. Putting others first, giving a carefree, reckless grin, and then running head on into anything—damn the consequences.

Ichigo released, and both women shuddered beneath the reiatsu as it rose—and it wasn't stopping. Momo let out a cry of despair as she felt the breath being pushed out of her from the weight of it—even Rukia bowed over some.

And then it was gone. It was simply…gone. As if it had been a joke, and wiped away. The mist came blowing by, and away from them in a gust, and the two women turned their eyes to the man who they believed would exact vengeance. Their savior.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo. It meant he who protects, or so his dad said. He doubted it. Someone always got hurt, or kidnapped, before he was ever able to do anything. He wasn't weak, and he wouldn't fail, though. He wouldn't. Not now, and not ever. He wasn't going to kill this man because he had to—no doubt the Seireitei would finish him off. He would do it, because he wanted to. Akihiko's vengeance was his own. They weren't friends, barely acquaintances. He would do it, because it mattered to Rukia.<p>

And this man had just made Rukia cry.

The mist exploded away in a twisting fury. The shards of ice left on the ground—that hadn't been shattered from his spiritual pressure raising—were blown away in specs of light. Ichigo stood, his eyes set in a half lidded glare. Tensa Zangetsu was held in his right arm—that sleeve completely blown off from the chain running up to his shoulder, securing his Zanpaku-to to him. It was him.

The man looked down at the orange haired Shinigami before him, grinning.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, chuckling. "How ironic I should get to kill you in Aizen-sama's stead. Sorry he couldn't be here—since that annoying Urahara locked him up."

"Kill me," Ichigo asked, his face blank and eyes half lidded. "You're nowhere near Aizen's strength—and he couldn't kill me. My only advice to you, is to shut up and think of a way to survive my first attack."

The man drew his brows, a small 'tch' coming before Ichigo saw snow falling. "I don't need to think, Kurosaki, you've already fallen into my trap."

Ichigo looked at the snow, the flurries falling around him and touching the ground. He stuck a hand out and caught one, the snow instantly melting on touch. Ichigo's amber eyes lazily went back to the man and he spoke calmly. "The flurries, from what I can tell, attempt to suck the reiatsu out of people."

The man raised both brows. The walls…they weren't forming, despite dozens of flakes hitting Ichigo.

"It's a good thing, then, that I can't moderate my reiatsu. It's constantly pooling out, and no matter how hard I try, I can't stop it—there's just too much. Combined with the fact, that it's more than two folds your own strength…your little flakes just melt. They can't take the pressure," Ichigo stated in a matter of fact tone.

The man's eyes widened and Ichigo shrugged.

"Your Bankai is a joke," Ichigo said in finality before he was on the man.

Hikaru had no time to blink, Ichigo was there, several paces away, his sword coming upwards. The sword wouldn't hit him, though, he was too far away.

The force of the blow struck Hikaru like a freight train, sending him reeling back and he could barely manage to right himself, an ice wall forming to catch him. The sword didn't even touch him…

_Didn't even touch him…_

The force of Ichigo simply moving had sent the Captain—a former member of Zero Division—spiraling away like a rag doll. The thought infuriated him. Angered him to the point of yelling in frustration. He was on Ichigo in a flash, two swords of ice grasped in both hands as he rained a flurry of blows at the Substitute.

Ichigo watched with disinterest as the man swung wildly. Occasionally, he'd slap a blade away with Zangetsu, but he mostly weaved in and out of the flurry of blows. Akihiko had been strong…

But he wasn't Ichigo.

Ichigo stopped the dual attack of the swords by bringing his own sword in a horizontal manner, staring at the man. Ichigo spun off the swords and flung his sword down, the concussion sucking in Hikaru and sending him catapulting into the ruined red carpet that was on the platform, forming another crater. Ichigo let Zangetsu fall to his side, the chain rattling as he did so.

"Get up," he called.

* * *

><p>Momo found herself leaning closer to Akihiko, somehow hoping her hands being close to the man would heal him better—faster. It didn't of course, and Akihiko's had lay towards them, his emerald greens dark and lifeless. For a moment she thought he was dead, and her breath caught in her throat. It was then she felt the faint ebbing of his spiritual pressure. He was alive, even with all the healing they'd done—albeit barely.<p>

Akihiko didn't stir, didn't move. He simply laid there for several long moments. Finally, however, after the force of Hikaru slamming into the ground somewhere behind them, he stirred.

He grunted, eyes closing, form twitching. And then it started. He let out a wail of pain as everything being unconscious had blocked out jarred his senses. It wasn't a wail that one heard often—it was one of agony. True agony. And then it was gone, his body having shut itself back down to get rid of the pain.

Momo sobbed again.

* * *

><p>"Get up," Ichigo called, shortly before Akihiko's terrible wail struck his ears. He only slid his amber eyes to the downed man, before sliding them back to Hikaru, who had sent a huge spike from the ground to impale Ichigo. Ichigo merely waited, slicing the edge off as it approached.<p>

It didn't stop though, and kept coming. Ichigo swung rapidly, and finally having enough, fired a black and red wave of energy into the spike, causing it to shatter all the way down the base.

"You're pissing me off," Ichigo muttered, and Hikaru leaped up, a crazed grin on his face. He stopped short, and flung his hands forward, all of the shards in the air swinging around to rocket at Ichigo.

And he didn't move.

Again, Ichigo's blade was out in a flash, cutting the shards to pieces, and then, to dust as fine as glitter.

And he had kept his eyes on Hikaru the entire time.

Hikaru let out a frustrated scream, pulled the dust into his hands and formed a massive sword, roughly the size of a building. He brought it down with all his will and might, attempting to crush the man that stood before him. Ichigo's hand went up, catching the pillar as it was swung, stopping it dead.

Hikaru grunted, attempting to shove it down more. "Just..die," he seethed at Ichigo's amber eyes.

Ichigo brought Zangetsu around, readying a horizontal swing.

"Getsuga..," he began lowly.

Hikaru fidgeted and exploded the ice, re-forming it as a wall in front of him.

There was a rush of wind, and Hikaru looked over his shoulder, his eye's meeting Ichigo's amber as he appeared from a shunpo.

"Tenshou." The black and red energy came in a wave, striking Hikaru in the back and swallowing him nearly whole—before exploding.

* * *

><p>Pain. That was all Akihiko felt. It dulled his senses and clouded his mind. Even as he felt himself ebbing closer to consciousness, he didn't want to face it. Finally, however, he felt his eyes stir and he grunted. His teeth grit as he barely opened his eyes. He was laying on the ground, head barely turned. His body throbbed, ached..felt weak. He slowly attempted to move, but hushed sounds and soft hands made him stay still. Most of his minor wounds had been closed up, but most of the impalements still remained, slowly sealing and healing. He heard the faint sounds of battle overhead, and when an explosion rocked the area, Akihiko lifted his head to look.<p>

His eyes were squinted in pain, slightly glazed from the effort it took to remain conscious. His body screamed in protest, not wanting to move even that little bit. He saw the smoking form of Hikaru, drifting to the ground and slamming into it barely ten feet away. He was done…defeated. Ichigo landed behind them, and Akihiko moved to push up a second time.

"No, you can't," Rukia's voice came, soft despite it's command.

"Please," Momo urged as she continued healing, but Akihiko's eyes washed lazily over them, seeing Awaisubeta's broken form a few feet away. He out stretched a hand.

"Please…my sword..," he mumbled and Rukia moved, hesitant at first. Finally, securing the sword, she brought it back and Akihiko took it in his grasp. It was fragile…whether from the cold, or his own pathetic condition, he wasn't sure. He moved, then, to crawl, heading towards Hikaru.

"Akihiko, no," Rukia said, more forcefully and he looked back, eyes wild with fury.

"Either help me, or get out of the way…but don't rob me of this," he said, his tone harsher than he meant. Rukia looked taken aback for a moment, before she helped the large man up, drooping an arm over her shoulders and supporting his back as she half-carried, half drug the man to the down Hikaru.

Reaching the downed man, Ichigo stood close by, watching as Akihiko pointed the broken sword at him, the object rattling in the attempt to keep it straight. Hikaru, on the ground, fidgeted, tried to move away, but couldn't make any sounds. His body was broken, battered, and Ichigo was sure that of the two of them, Hikaru wasn't the worst off.

Amber eyes slid to Rukia, who helped the larger Soul Reaper to the downed adversary, and she looked away. Ichigo looked to Akihiko. Even though this would be classified as murder, there wasn't murder in Akihiko's eyes.

"You…killed my family….forced me to…..live in shame…stole everything I could have had….," Akihiko grumbled, his sword dipping and raising again—before he dropped it. "You owe your life, Tachibana, to a Nakamura."

Months. That's how long Akihiko stayed in the infirmary. His wounds were grevious, and he had all but lost his Soul Reaper powers. One of the icicles had nicked his soul sleep, further lengthening the healing process.

Every day, it seemed, Rukia went to visit Akihiko, if only for a few hours. On weekends, several times, she'd spend the entire day there talking with him. Ichigo was bothered a bit, of course, but he let it be. Who was he to come in between them? Akihiko had been there first…and even though he had left by choice, he did so to save himself, and Rukia, from the pain of him being wiped out too. Ichigo, had thought, that they would simply let Akihiko go after all was said and done. He was innocent, he had proved it.

And then came the trial.

* * *

><p>Akihiko stood clad in his Shinigami uniform, arms sleeveless and cuffed in iron shackles in front of him. A chain ran down from them, leading down the chains of the shackles around his feet. His Zanpaku-to was not with him. He stood, gathered in front of all the Captains, Lieutenants, and much of Seireitei itself. Momo, however, was not present as Ichigo and Rukia stood towards the front of the crowd, Rukia unconsciously clutching his sleeve. The Head Captain stood up front, of course, his gnarled cane held in both hands as he looked at the plaintiff through furrowed brows.<p>

"Nakamura Akihiko, are you ready to begin the trial," the old man's voice came, carrying out above the crowd that gathered, hushing them.

Akihiko nodded.

"Very well. You are charged with avoiding the law enforcement forces of the Seireitei, assault against a Captain grade Officer, destruction of Seireitei property, being the imposter a Soldier of the Gotei 13, and High Treason against the Seireitei itself."

Akihiko flinched. He bit back his comment of 'is that all', however, and simply nodded.

"You've also weeded out corruption, proved the innocence of thousands that have already perish dishonorably, and saved the lives of hundreds more. You, Nakamura Akihiko…have brought honor back to your Clan."

Akihiko blinked. Wait…what?

"By order of the Central 46, your crimes are hereby pardoned," the old man said with a nod, causing the chains to fall. Murmurs came over the crowd and Akihiko looked at the pool of chains and shackles. He…was stunned.

"The Nakamura Clan is hereby reinstated, retaking it's position of Honor amongst the noble families. Grievances will be paid to the Nakamura Clan, in full, for their sacrifice and the wrong doings of the Seireitei."

Akihiko would have reeled, had he not already been stunned. Pardoned—and having his family re-instated as the most powerful noble house! He glanced to Byakuya—oh, great…he wasn't happy.

"Furthermore, it has come to my attention that you released a fully mastered Bankai against the treacherous former Captain you faced. You fought with valor and self sacrifice to a principle that you hold dear…"

Akihiko raised a brow. Was that…Momo?

Coming from behind the sotaicho, kneeling beside him was indeed Momo. And in her hands, was…

"You have proved yourself worthy of being a Shinigami, and are hereby promoted…to the rank of Captain of the 5th Division, effectively immediately should you accept it."

A murmur spread over the crowd again. Akihiko's throat was dry. His mouth felt like it was full of gravel. He opened his mouth to speak, and found no words. Snapping his mouth shut, he cleared his throat and spoke—silencing the murmurs.

"I…it would be an honor, sotaicho," Akihiko replied, kneeling. Ichigo felt rigid at the site, Rukia taking a sharp intake of breath as the sotaicho descended the steps, moving to place the haori on the newly promoted Captain. As soon as Akihiko stood, the crowd broke out in a cheer, Rukia bolting from Ichigo's side to Akihiko.

Ichigo didn't move. He had a small smile on his lips, as he watched Rukia leap onto the man, nearly tackling him and hugging him as he wore his own stupid smile.

Finally, Akihiko moved towards Ichigo, Rukia laughing and looking up at him as they came, Momo trailing their rear.

"Oi, Kurosaki," Akihiko said, waving as he approached.

He knew what they came to say…and he didn't want to hear it. Regardless, he gave a small smile.

"Nakamura," he replied, offering a hand, Akihiko looked to it, a brow raising before he shook Ichigo's hand, firmly.

"I figured I'd let you know…Rukia and I were talking and—"

Ichigo nodded, his eyes closing as he gave a forced smile. "I figured as much, it's alright. You don't have to say anyth—" And Ichigo doubled over in pain, Rukia's elbow buried in his gut.

"Shut your face and listen to him," Rukia said and Ichigo growled, swatting at her, though she dodged and stuck her tongue out.

"Er…yeah. Anyway…Rukia and I were talking…and we decided it best if she continued living with you," Akihiko said, causing Ichigo to blink. "We've both been apart from each other for a long while…we know that, despite having both been engaged…that it's time we moved on. It…wasn't meant to be. She's attached to you, Kurosaki, and I'd been a horrible person to take that away from her."

Ichigo looked to Rukia, who was feigning a pout, but her violet eyes looked hopeful. He locked them with his own ambers, and smiled, causing one to creep to her lips.

Akihiko looked to the two and smiled. "What I'm trying to say is…you take care of her, Kurosaki. I'll check in from time to time if I can…but treat her right..she deserves it," he said kindly, sticking his hand out for Ichigo to shake.

"What she needs…is a swift kick in the rear," Ichigo replied with a grin, taking Akihiko's hand—and avoiding another strike from Rukia. "Will you be alright here?"

Akihiko shrugged, dropping his hand. "I'll..manage. A Captain…I've got no idea what I'm supposed to do anymore…I'm kinda lost now!" He let out a laugh and Rukia glanced to Momo.

"Hinamori-san can help you, Aki. Trust her judgment, and Hinamori-san, make sure you hit him right in the stomach if he gets out of line," Rukia chirped, causing Momo to blink and laugh slightly, nodding.

"Hai! You can count on me, Kuchiki-san!"

Akihiko looked back to Ichigo. "Take care of yourself, Kurosaki. I'm going to want a spar one of these days—we still have an unfinished fight after all."

Ichigo looked at him for a moment, before he returned Akihiko's grin. "You bet."

A few seconds of silence came before Akihiko spoke. "Well! I guess that's that! You two love birds run along now. I've got a squad to meet and greet and a Lieutenant to woo. You guys stay safe, and come and get me if anything gets out of hand, eh?"

"W-woo," Momo asked, her cheeks flushing before Rukia waved it off.

"He's all talk, Hinamori-san. I called him on his bluff once, and he went out of the room crying like a child!"

Akihiko swung at her. "You kicked me in my—"

"Well, I think it's time we go, taicho! I don't want you late for meeting the squad," Momo replied, catching Akihiko's hand in her own to pull him, though she stopped short. She looked to her hand, and his, and then to him, blinking slowly.

"If you're gonna hold it, rub it," Akihiko replied with a grin before Momo dropped it, letting out a wail.

"T, taicho!"

"Akihiko! Stop trying to ruin Hinamori-san!"

"K, Kurosaki, help me out here!"

Ichigo merely grinned, as the two smaller women took him to the ground, leaping on him and playfully smacking him. He was glad, that things ended so well. He reached forward and yanked Rukia to him, plucking her right off of Akihiko.

"C'mon midget, let's go home," he said, cuddling her close to him. Rukia looked up at his amber eyes, smiling softly.

"Yes…lets."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is! A nice little ending for all the people who love happy endings! xD I had thought about killing Akihiko off...but then I decided-since his personality is essentially mine-I like em too much. Wanna keep em around! For those that were wondering, I haven't decided on whether or not Momo and Aki would be anything...Aki flirts with everybody, so...never know! **

**But that's that-please read and review. Let me know what you think, what I coulda done better, but more importantly, let me know if you want a sequel! And if you do, lemme know what you MIGHT want to see! Thanks for reading ladies and gentlemen!**


	12. Sequel

**A/N: I write, and post, this to let those of you know who placed this in your favorites that the sequel is posted. Originally it was supposed to be Bleach: Hollowed, but after going back and considering things, I decided against it. Anywho, I will post a link as well as the name of the sequel. **

**Bleach: Legacy**

**.net/s/7371985/1/**

**Please, enjoy!**


End file.
